Hundred More Years
by NocturnalAstroMonkey
Summary: "It's been four years since Bella and Paul were married and so far things couldn't be better." Sequel to Kiss or Kill, read that before reading this Rating will probably go up as story progresses.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So you guys are finally getting the sequel to Kiss or Kill (woo-hoo). **

It had been four years since Bella and Paul got married and quite a lot had happened in those four years. Bella graduated and opened up her own bakery, which ended up employing quite a few teenagers from La Push and Forks; she'd offered both Emily and Kim jobs but neither had taken her up on the offer. Emily never did go back to school claiming that she didn't really have the time, but Bella knew that wasn't really true and that Sam had somehow convinced Emily that she didn't need to go to school. Three years after Bella and Paul's wedding, Sam and Emily finally got married but only because Emily found out she was pregnant and all but demanded that Sam marry her. So Emily spent nearly all her time at home with the baby while Sam worked and did patrols; Bella thought it was a little sad how Emily had just settled into life as imprint, mother and wife and seemed to have no desire to be anything more.

About six months after Sam and Emily's wedding, Jared and Kim were married as well, but only because Kim said she refused to be the only one out of the three imprinted couples not married. Not long after they were married, Kim started pestering Jared about having a baby which only served to drive him crazy and do everything possible to avoid the subject.

Jacob had finally moved on and accepted that Bella and Paul were meant to be, and in the process he'd regained his friendship with Bella and had even formed a shaky friendship with Paul. He'd tried dating a few girls here and there but in the back of his mind there were always the images of the disaster that had occurred between Leah, Sam and Emily; so eventually he realized he just didn't want to risk such a thing happening to anyone else and gave up on dating.

Most of these changes were really no surprise, but there was one change or rather one person in particular that had surprised everyone, and that person was…Leah.

Apparently Bella's advice had stuck with Leah and in the four years following the wedding she'd become almost a completely different person. She'd formed a friendship with Bella and eventually came to think of her as the sister she never had. With Bella's help and support, Leah finally managed to let go of the anger and resentment she'd been holding onto and finally forgave both Sam and Emily; she'd even shown up to Sam and Emily's wedding and wished them well. Leah had come to realize that she might never get the answers or the closure that she wanted and so it was best to just move on. She'd enrolled at Whitman College where she majored in Economics- Environmental Studies; she thrived and blossomed in her years at Whitman and she'd even met a wonderful man who loved and adored her so much more than Sam ever had and she grew to love him just the same. The first time she'd brought him home to meet her parents she also took him to meet Bella, because she wanted him to know the person who was partly responsible for the person she was today.

**A/N: Short I know but next chapter and all future chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Paul!" Bella shouted as she entered the house

"Kitchen!" He called back

Bella just smiled as she entered the kitchen and saw Paul sitting at the table devouring a pan of last night's lasagna.

"Guess I don't need to cook dinner then."

"This is just an appetizer." He informed her

"Uh-huh… Only a wolf boy would consider an entire pan of lasagna an appetizer." She laughed as she wiggled her way onto his lap

"Mmhmm…. So how was work?" He asked

"Pretty good; have I mentioned how much I love my job?"

"A few times." He smiled

Bella smiled and kissed his nose, laughing when it twitched.

"So Claire-Bear and Quil stopped by the station earlier."

"Did she give you the brownies she made for you?"

"Mmhmm… they just might have been the best brownies ever."

"You're such a sucker when it comes to her." Bella laughed

"What can I say, she's grown on me." He shrugged

"I can't wait till we have one our own." She sighed

"Well what do you say we head upstairs and start working on that?" He grinned

Bella grinned and hopped off his lap, running for the stairs only to be caught before she'd ever reached them, and slung over his shoulder.

"Ow!" She shouted when he smacked her butt

Paul laughed as he dropped her onto the bed and then proceeded to ravish her.

After they'd thoroughly ravished each other, they rushed through a shower and then headed downstairs to cook dinner.

"Jacob called and said Sam wants to have a pack meeting for 9 o'clock tonight, so we'll need to head over there after we eat." Paul said as he helped Bella to chop the peppers and onions

"Do you know what for?" Bella asked, sliding a pan onto the stove

"Nope."

They cooked the rest of the meal in comfortable silence and ate quickly; leaving the dishes for later so that they'd be on time for the meeting.

* * *

><p>When they entered Sam's house they found that aside from Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim were the only ones there. Bella smiled and said 'hello' but made no move to converse with either Emily or Kim.<p>

Sometime in the last four years Bella had realized that she had absolutely nothing in common with either woman and if she were completely honest, she didn't particularly like them either. She could tolerate Emily, but it drove her crazy the way the woman had become so complacent. As for Kim, well Bella didn't know how Jared managed to put up with her; she was immature and petty and took full advantage of the fact that Jared could deny her almost nothing. Much like Emily, Kim wasn't interested in anything more than becoming a wife and having children. Bella suspected that it wasn't really the marriage and kids that Kim was after; she was just looking for something to give her more of a hold on Jared than she already had. The entire pack knew that if it was possible to fight the imprint, even break it, that Jared would more than likely be willing to try it because without the imprint he cared very little for Kim and he definitely didn't love her.

Moments later the rest of the pack had arrived and they all took their seats and waited for Sam to start talking.

"What's this about Sam?" Jacob asked

"Well Emily and I have some wonderful news." Sam said

"Well what is it?" Embry asked

"Emily is pregnant!" He smiled

Kim was the first to react and predictably, she squealed and jumped up to hug Emily; everyone else soon offered their congratulations. Bella really just wanted to shake her and ask her if she was crazy, Sam Jr. was only a year old and they were already having another baby.

"So uh, how far along are you?" Bella finally managed to ask

"Four months." Emily beamed

Bella's eyes widened at this but she said nothing.

After a few more minutes both Paul and Bella said their goodbyes, claiming they were really tired and had to be up early the next morning.

"Whenever we do have kids, there is no way we're having them that close together."Bella told Paul as they climbed into bed

"I completely agree; I honestly think they're a little crazy to be having another one so soon." He said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close

"Mmhmm… Absolutely nuts." She mumbled as she snuggled closer

A few minutes later Paul asked, "When do you think it will happen for us?"

"Well, I've been off the pill for almost four months now and according to my doctor everything is normal so I don't think we should be worried; it'll happen when it's supposed to and until then we'll have lots of fun trying." She replied

"Are you up for some 'fun' right now? He grinned, rolling on top of her

Bella chuckled and mumbled something about wolf boy stamina before Paul's lips covered her own.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella woke up to Kwoli's tongue lapping at her face.<p>

"Kwoli!" She grumbled, pushing the dog away

He sat back on his hind legs and stared at her, barking once and slapping at the bed with his paw.

"I'm guessing Paul forgot to let you out before he left for work." She sighed as she climbed out of the bed

Kwoli cocked his head to the side like he was trying to decipher what she was saying.

"Come on, buddy, let's go." She called as she exited the room and made her way down the stairs

Kwoli dashed out of the room and was down the stairs and at the back door before Bella was even halfway down the stairs.

It still amazed her sometimes how big Kwoli had gotten over the last four years, although compared to Paul in wolf form, Kwoli was a tiny thing.

She opened the back door and watched as he ran out and began circling the yard. Once he'd sniffed the perimeter, he did what he had to do and then laid down not too far from the door.

"Well you have fun being lazy; I'm going in to get ready for work." Bella told him and with a pat to the head, she turned and went back into the house

After about half an hour, Bella was ready to go so she grabbed Kwoli's leash off the hook in the hallway and went outside to retrieve him.

Kwoli's ears perked up at the sound of Bella opening the door, but other than that he didn't move.

"Come on big boy, I'm taking you with me today." Bella said as she hooked the leash onto his collar

With a slight tug, Kwoli was up and following Bella to her car. When she first started bringing him to the bakery, people were a little antsy about it but then they discovered that he was nothing but a big baby unless provoked, and so now Bella took him with her at least once a week.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for being so patient.**

It was about 2pm when Leah burst into the bakery with the biggest grin on her face that Bella had ever seen.

"Bella!" Leah squealed

"Well hello Ms. Happy-pants." Bella smiled as she moved around the counter to give her a hug

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"He proposed!" She shouted and wrapped Bella in another hug and proceeded to bounce up and down

"OH MY GOSH! When?" Bella asked

"This morning."

"I'm so happy for you Lea; why don't you bring him over tonight and the four of us will have a celebratory dinner."

"Will you make some of those chocolate cupcakes he likes so much?" Leah asked

"Of course." Bella smiled

Leah thanked her and hugged her again before dashing out of the bakery, saying she had more people to tell and that she needed to go to her mother's house.

Bella watched her go with a fond smile; sometimes it was hard to believe that this vibrant beauty was the same girl she'd met four years ago.

As she returned to working, Bella thought of Sam and what his reaction might be once he discovered Leah was engaged, because no matter how much he loved Emily, there was a part of him that still loved Leah too.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Paul and Anthony manned the grill while Leah and Bella worked on the side dishes and Leah told Bella all about how Anthony had proposed.<p>

"At first I thought he was going to break up with me; he'd been avoiding me for days and then when he finally showed up at my apartment he was all fidgety and sweaty. So here I am mentally preparing myself for heartbreak when he falls to his knees and starts babbling. I couldn't understand a word he was saying but then he pulls this box out and I seriously thought I was going to pass out when I saw the ring."

"It is a gorgeous ring and I'm so happy for you Leah." Bella smiled pulling her into a hug

"I have to thank you Bella, because if you hadn't said what you did all those years ago I might have never gotten to this point in my life where I have a wonderful man who makes me so deliriously happy."

"I only did for you, what I wish someone had done for me when I was drowning in my own misery." Bella shrugged

The girls hugged again and then headed outside to spend time with their men.

"You two managed to get any food fixed while you were in there gossiping?" Paul teased as the girls exited the house

"We were not gossiping thank you very much; Leah was telling me about Anthony's proposal." Bella grinned

At the mention of the proposal Anthony blushed and suddenly found the steaks on the grill to be very interesting.

Paul laughed, recalling earlier in the day when Anthony had called and told him about the proposal.

On her way to join Anthony at the grill, Leah smacked Paul on the back of the head which resulted in him smacking her on the butt in return.

Bella laughed at their antics and joined Paul on the swing that he'd installed a few days earlier.

"Don't let Paul make fun of you Anthony; every guy is nervous when it comes to proposing."

"Does that include you Paul?" Anthony asked

"Uh, maybe." Paul responded

Soon the steaks were done and the four of them headed inside to chow down.

About halfway through dinner, the phone rang and Bella got up to answer it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Bella. It's Sam."_

_"Hey Sam, what's up?"_

_"We found out we're having a girl and we're having a party to celebrate; you and Paul should come over."_

_"A girl? That's awesome! And we'd love to come Sam, but we're in the middle of dinner with Leah and her fiancé."_

_"Fiancé?"_

_"Yea. I have to go now, but please tell Emily I'm sorry we couldn't make it."_

_"Uh, yea…ok." _

Sam clicked the phone off and sat there staring off into space for quite some time until Emily came in.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of tea

"Uh, nothing. Bella and Paul can't make it tonight; apparently they're having dinner with Leah and her fiancé."

"Leah's engaged? Well good for her, I'll be sure and call to tell her congratulations."

Sam nodded but said nothing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked

"It's just a little weird I guess."

"That Leah's engaged? Why would that be weird?" She asked, taking a seat across from Sam

Sam shrugged, "Guess I just wasn't expecting."

"I guess it is a bit of surprise." Emily agreed

Back at Bella and Paul's, they had finished dinner and moved onto dessert.

"I don't know what you put in these, but they are amazing!" Anthony exclaimed as he devoured his third cupcake

"Thank you; and here's some to take home with you." She said handing him a box full of cupcakes

Anthony nodded his thanks, to busy licking the icing off his fingers to actually speak.

After helping to clean up, Leah and Anthony left with promises to come over again when they got the chance.

* * *

><p>"So what did Sam want earlier?" Paul asked as he and Bella snuggled up on the couch<p>

"Oh, they found out they're having a girl so they were having a party and wanted us to come."

"Oh… glad we missed that. So how did he react to hearing Leah's engaged?"

"He was shocked, that much was obvious."

"I don't why. I mean he's got a wife and almost two kids, did he expect Leah to be alone forever?"

"Probably so." Bell answered

"But enough about all of that, what do you say we head upstairs."

"Depends, what are we going to do once we get there?" He asked, a grin beginning to form

Bella straddled his lap and nibbled on his ear before whispering, "Naughty things…very, very naughty things."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might." She smiled as she climbed from his lap and made her way to the stairs

Paul followed behind her eagerly, admiring the gentle sway of her hips as she climbed the stairs; it still amazed him sometimes how sexy and alluring Bella could be without even trying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter we dig a little deeper into Sam's reaction to Leah being engaged.**


	4. Chapter 3

It was a few days later, that Sam turned up at the bakery wanting to talk to Bella.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, placing a slice of cake and a cup of coffee in front of him

"Leah."

"Leah? What about Leah?"

"Is she happy?" He asked

"I think happy is an understatement these days." She smiled

"And this Anthony guy, he's a good man, treats her right, loves her?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked

"Because I do."

Bella sighed and thought of the best to say what it was she wanted to say.

"I understand that Leah was your first love and that you still might care for her on some small scale and wish for her happiness and well-being but you and I both know it's much more than that. You're holding on to life post-phase with one hand and using the other to keep grasping at the life you had pre-phase. You should have let Leah go a long time ago Sam, and with her any future you thought the two of you might have had. You've gotten your happily ever after and yet for some reason, that still doesn't seem to be enough for you. "

Sam made to protest but Bella cut him off.

"Doesn't the fact that you imprinted on Emily and not Leah, tell you anything? You weren't right for Leah and she wasn't right for you; I think if you'd never phased and there was no such thing as imprinting, that you would have realized that later on but by then the two of you might have destroyed each other. Let me ask you this, if you could go back and change it…. Imprint on Leah instead of Emily, would you?"

As Sam opened his mouth to answer, Bella said "Keep in mind that you wouldn't have Sam Jr or the little girl yet to be born."

Thinking of an alternate world in which Emily was not his imprint made his heart ache but to imagine a world where his children did not exist…. that was world he couldn't bear to think of and so his answer was 'No.'

"Let the past go Sam. Be thankful for what you've got and the next time your mind strays to Leah and what could've been, take a look at your children and remember that in that other world, they would have never existed."

And with that Bella returned to the kitchen to finish baking.

Sam left Bella's bakery and instead of going back to work, he went home. He parked in the same spot he always did and just sat there listening to the sounds of his wife and son laughing, and if he listened a little harder he could hear the flutter of his daughter's heartbeat. As he listened to the sounds of his family, he leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, for just a moment he imagined coming home to silence; no rambunctious little boy running and laughing as his mother chased after him, no tiny little heartbeat. Pain bloomed in his chest like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he bolted from his truck and into the back yard where Emily and Sam Jr. were; he scooped Sammie up mid run and squeezed the little body to his chest. Sammie giggled and squirmed but Sam held on tightly, breathing in his scent and delighting in the cries of _"Daddy put me down"_ coming from his son. A few minutes later he released the squirming child and moved to Emily, he hugged her to him briefly before sinking to his knees and pressing his hands to her rounded belly. He caressed it until he felt his daughter's tiny foot pressing into his hand and then he kissed the spot where that tiny foot had been, _"Daddy loves you"_ he whispered.

Eventually they moved into the house, where Sam gave his son a bath while Emily fixed dinner. Emily never asked what brought on such a display or why Sam had been home so early and so Sam never said anything about it or the conversation he'd had with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short I know, but it just felt right to end the chapter like this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken this long to update but I've finally written a chapter I'm happy with, so here you go.**

A few weeks later, Leah called Bella to ask if she'd help plan the wedding, which Bella immediately agreed to; in her excitement and happiness for her friend she also offered to do the cake (something she would probably regret later).

Leah turned out to be more of a bridezilla than Bella had imagined she would be and she was calling Bella nearly every day about something or another. Between Leah and keeping up with her orders at the bakery, she was running herself ragged but she ignored Paul's urging to take a break.

* * *

><p>It was a rare Friday off for Paul and so he and Bella were spending a quiet day at home, or at least it was quiet until Bella's phone started going off. She picked it up and saw that it was Leah.<p>

With a sigh she answered, _"Leah I told you I was busy today."_

_"I know but I needed your opinion."_

_"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"_

_"It could've but I wanted an answer now."_

_"Leah you are driving me crazy! I'm spending the day with my husband and I'd appreciated if you wouldn't call me anymore today. If it's not life or death, write it down and we can talk about it tomorrow." _

Bella didn't wait for a reply before hanging up and tossing her phone back onto the coffee table.

She groaned as she snuggled back into her position beside Paul on the couch.

"You hungry?" Paul asked as he ran his fingers along her arm

"Mmhmm." She mumbled

"Want me to cook or you want to order something?" He asked

"We can just go get something from the diner and bring it back here."

"Works for me; come on." He nudged her into a sitting position and began pulling on his shoes

Bella slid her feet into her TOMS® and followed Paul out to the car.

The drive to the diner was quiet and Bella actually managed to doze off during the short drive.

Once he'd parked the car, Paul woke Bella up and practically dragged her into the diner where he convinced her that she should order a cheeseburger instead of a salad.

"Why do you want me to eat a burger so bad?"

"I know you don't think I've noticed, but your clothes are looser than they used to be." He said as he took a sip of the soda the waitress had just dropped off at their table

"I figured you'd noticed. Honestly between Leah and the bakery I just forget to eat sometimes or by the time I realize I need to eat I'm too exhausted to bother." She sighed taking a sip of her water

"Which is why you need to tell Leah to cool it; I know she's your best friend and you want to do everything you can to help her with this wedding but it's not worth risking your health over."

"I know you're right and I really do need to tell her to calm down with the planning or at least stop hounding me about it so much; but it's hard. Four years ago she was miserable and wouldn't have even entertained the thought of marriage, but look at her now; she's so happy and in love and I guess I'm just so happy for her that I want to help her with this wedding as much as I can." She explained

"And I understand that but the wedding isn't until next year; the way Leah is acting you'd think the wedding is next week."

Bella had to laugh at that because it was true. In the weeks since she'd gotten engaged Leah had already gone out and bought just about every bridal magazine there was (even subscribing to a few), she was researching venues (some way across the country that she knew she would probably never choose), she started trying on dresses and making Bella try on bridesmaids dresses as well, she was designing invitations and making Bella bake all sorts of cakes for her to try.

"I'm sure she'll be calling me tomorrow, so I'll talk to her about it then." She said, pausing to thank the waitress who'd just set they're food in front of them

"Good; do you have to go into work tomorrow?" He asked as he began arranging his burger the way he liked it

"Just to do some final touches on an order that's going to be picked up at noon, but other than that I'll be off the rest of the day."

"Well I'm working a short shift tomorrow, should be able to leave by one o'clock; what do you say we take a drive or a hike or something. Just go somewhere away from everyone else and relax."

"That sounds fantastic." She smiled

They ate their dinner in relative silence and at Paul's insistence ordered ice cream sundaes for desert.

Once they returned home, Paul treated his wife to a massage and a round of slow, sweet love making that left her quivering and pleasantly wore out.

* * *

><p>Just as Bella predicted, Leah called her the next morning and Bella requested that she met her at the bakery so that they could talk. Leah agreed, thinking it would be the perfect time to talk about her latest ideas.<p>

The bakery didn't open until 11 on Saturday's so Bella didn't have to worry about any customers coming in and interrupting them.

"Hey, come on in." Bella said as she opened the back door of the bakery and welcomed Leah in

"Hmmm, it always smells so good in here." Leah sighed

"I've made some blueberry lemon muffins if you'd like some." Bella offered

"Of course; do you mind if I take some home for Anthony?"

"Not at all; in fact you can take the whole batch if you want." She shrugged

"Maybe not the whole batch, he'll think we're spoiling him." Leah laughed

"So there's a reason I asked you to meet me today; I wanted to talk to you about the wedding planning."

"Great, because I've got some ideas I want your opinion on."

"Actually Leah, I was kind of hoping to talk to you about slowing down with the planning or just cutting back on my involvement."

"You don't want to help me anymore?"

"Of course I want to help you, but between you and the bakery I'm wearing myself thin."

"I'm so sorry Bella; I didn't realize I was stressing you out so much. I mean I know I've gone a bit crazy with all of this but I didn't stop to think that you have a life too."

"I understand your excitement Leah and I'm excited for you but I don't think it's necessary to plan everything out so quickly."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should just take a break from planning, give us both sometime to relax. And maybe in a few weeks maybe even a month or so we can start again and I'll be less of a crazy bride to be."

"I think that would be a great idea."

"And I guess I could just start writing my ideas down so I'm not calling you like twenty times a day." Leah laughed

"That would be awesome because if you call one more time while Paul and I are about to go at it like bunnies, I'm not sure who would strangle you first." Bella laughed

"I didn't really need that image Bella." Leah frowned

"Sorry." Bella smiled, not appearing to be sorry at all

"But speaking of bunnies; when are you and Paul gonna start having kids?"

Bella sighed and set the pastry bag on the counter before plopping down on the stool next to Leah.

"We've been trying for months now but nothing's happening. We've gone to the doctor and he's said we're both healthy and fertile but sometimes it just takes a few tries. But that doesn't really make me feel any better. I mean before Paul, I'd never really given much thought to kids but now that I'm married to such a wonderful man and I'm so in love it's ridiculous, I want nothing more than to have a baby. Usually when your period comes you're excited right?"

"Yeah, because that means my birth control is working and there won't be any Anthony Jr's running around anytime soon."

"Well for me it's so disappointing; I actually cried when I got my period the other morning. I just want a baby so badly and I know Paul does too but he tries to be patient and supportive and keeps telling me it will happen when it's meant to; but what if it never does? What I never get to be a Mom?"

"Aww, Bells. Come here." Leah said pulling her into a hug

Bella cried into Leah's shoulder, releasing all the pent up frustration and disappointment she'd been feeling for months now.

"Paul's right you know; it will happen when its meant to and until then you've got to stop thinking about it so much. Just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet for now because years from now when there's little Bella and Paul's running around, you'll be wishing for a few minutes of quiet."

Bella sighs and sits up, wiping her tears away.

"I guess you guys are right. Paul and I are supposed to be getting away for a few hours today, just the two of us so I guess I'll just try to relax and enjoy it."

"That a girl; now if you're ok here, I'm going to take these muffins and see if I can't bribe my fiancé for a little bit of office fun." She said wiggling her eyebrows and laughing as Bella shoved her out of the bakery


	6. Chapter 5

When Bella arrived home later that day, Paul was already there and had just gotten out of the shower. Bella took the time to just watch and admire her husband; some days she wondered how she'd gotten so lucky.

"I know you're there Bella." Paul chuckled

"I know; I was just enjoying the view. So what have you got planned?"

"A little of this; a little of that." He grinned as he pulled her in for a kiss

"In other words, you're not going to tell me."

"Mmhmm. Go ahead and shower and get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Bella was extremely curious about what Paul had planned but she'd learned over the years that when he'd gone through the effort of setting up a surprise for her that she should just go along with it and enjoy it rather than question and badger him about it.

It didn't take her long to get ready and then Paul was practically dragging her to the car.

"I figured we'd take Maggie out for a spin."

"Do I get to drive?" She asked

"If I let you drive then I'd have to tell you where we were going."

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" She grinned

"Nope."

Bella chuckled and buckled her seatbelt.

Paul stopped by the diner to pick up their favorite burgers, fries and shakes and then headed back onto the road before veering off onto a barely noticeable road.

"Where on earth are you taking me?" Bella questioned

"I found this little spot a while back but only recently had the time to clean it up so you wouldn't trip over a bunch of tree limbs and stuff."

"Does anybody else know about this spot?"

"Nope; I figured it could be our own little spot to escape from everything and everyone when we needed to."

"You're such a good husband." Bella smiled, leaning over and pecking his cheek

Eventually they came to a clearing of sorts where Paul put the car in park.

"We actually have to walk the rest of the way but since it's still light out it shouldn't be too hard for you to trek through." He explained, as he gathered up the bags and shakes

Bella followed behind him, making sure to pay attention to her surroundings so that if for some reason they got separated she wouldn't get lost.

A few minutes later Paul handed the food off to Bella and began pulling back the overhanging branches of a tree to reveal a cliff.

"Wow!" Bella whispered as she looked out at the sight before her

It was a decent sized cliff, plenty of room for her and Paul to sit comfortably, and it provided an amazing view of the ocean and first beach.

"The best part is no one can see us up here." Paul whispered in her ear

"They can't?"

"Nope." He grinned

Paul pulled out a blanket that he'd tucked in between two rocks earlier in the day when he'd come to scope the area out to make sure there would be no surprise guest, human or critter, later on. After the blanket was in place he helped Bella lay out the food and the settled down to enjoy their lunch while staring out at the ocean.

Once the food was gone, Paul lay down and pulled Bella until she took the hint and cuddled up to him.

"I really like it up here; it's so quiet and peaceful." She sighed

"Good, because if you didn't I was going to have to convince you."

"Hmmmm, convince me how?" She asked

"Well I'd start with a little of this, "He said pausing to trail kisses along her jaw

"Then what?"

Instead of replying, he turned his kisses into nibbles and trailed them down to that very sensitive spot on her neck.

"And if I still wasn't convinced?"

Paul looked up and gave her that irresistible smile of his before sliding his hands under her shirt and pushing it up. He kissed and licked at her most sensitive spots, slowly traveling lower until his lips rested above the waist of her jeans. He looked up at her once more to find her staring down at him, her eyes wide and her tongue peeking out to moisten her lips; he worked at the button of her jeans, using only his mouth and then his teeth to slide the zipper down.

Then he sat up and almost laughed at the expression on her face.

"Would that have been enough to convince you?"

Bella glared at him and reached out to grab his shirt; she tugged until he was leaning over her, his lips almost touching hers.

"Finish what you started." She demanded

"Gladly." He grinned

* * *

><p>A few hours later they lay tangled together, sweaty and exhausted but sated and happy.<p>

"I think I'm really gonna like this cliff." Bella sighed as she ran her fingers through Paul's hair and giggled as his breathe tickled her skin

"It's going to be dark soon; do you want to head back or are you up for another round up here?" He asked, ghosting his fingers across her hips

"Three rounds not enough for you Wolf Boy?" She chuckled

"Hmmm, what was it you called me the other day….. insatiable?"

Bella laughed but her laughs soon turned to gasps as Paul once again put his talented fingers to use.

"So, another round?" Paul asked as he teased her with his fingers

Bella groaned, "You don't play fair."

"Are you complaining?" He asked, his fingers stroking deeper and momentarily rendering her speechless

"Not at all." She gasped

Paul decided to take make it extra slow this time; he liked the way she begged when he teased her, liked the way she arched into his touch and whined for him. Could he really be blamed for being so insatiable when his wife responded like this?


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter (that I only had to re-write six times before I was happy)**

Now that she didn't have Leah's wedding planning to worry about, Bella had more time to experiment in the bakery and come up with new recipes.

"Ok, try this." Bella said as she practically shoved the cupcake into Paul's face

"What's the flavor this time?" Paul asked eying the cupcake skeptically

"Just taste it." Bella demanded

"Not until you tell me what flavor this is, because that last batch you shoved in my face was awful."

"Ok, I admit it wasn't the best idea I've had but I have a feeling you're really going to like this one."

Paul eyed her and the cupcake hesitantly before giving in and taking a nibble.

"Yep these are a keeper; and is that banana I taste?"

"Mmhmm; these are Banana caramel." She told him as she retreated back into the kitchen with him not far behind

"Go ahead and have another if you want. Just remember not to eat them all because Quil is bringing Claire over and I want to have some for them to try."

"As long as you promise to bake a few more batches of these and those Cookies and Cream ones."

"Sure."

Quil and Claire arrived about an hour later and Claire gave an excited squeal when she walked into the kitchen and found the counters covered in cupcakes.

"It's like a cupcake fairy exploded in here." Quil said as he eyed the treats

"There's no such thing as a cupcake fairy Quilly." Claire pointed out as she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist only to be lifted up by Paul seconds later

"Hey there Claire-Bear." Paul said, giving her a squeeze

"Hey Pauly; can I have one of your cupcakes please?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him

"And why do you think all of these are mine?" He asked her

"Because you eat a lot." She shrugged

"Well I guess you've got me there but it just so happens that not all of these are mine."

"So I can have one then?"

"Yep but only one and then after dinner you can have another." He told her as he sat her down so she could survey the assortment and pick the one she wanted

She nodded her head and walked around the kitchen, staring intently at each batch of cupcakes before finally choosing from the batch that had a light pink icing and dark pink sprinkles. She poked her tongue out, sampling the icing first

"Taste like strawberries." She grinned and continued to lick away at the icing

"So do I get any of these?" Quil asked eying the banana caramel cupcakes

"Yep, take your pick just make sure you save some for Claire to take home." Bella answered as she began boxing up cakes and labeling them, making sure to put an assortment in one box for Claire to take home

Once all the cupcakes were put away, Bella set about cleaning the kitchen and asked Paul to make a run to the store for some things that she needed in order to make dinner.

"Can I go with you?" Claire asked

"Sure; are you coming too Quil?" Paul asked

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and hang out with Belly." He said grinning when Bella groaned at the nickname that Quil had continued to use even though Claire no longer called her that

"Be safe you two and Paul please stay away from the candy isle." She warned as she pecked his cheek

"Darn it." He grumbled making his way to the door and helping Clair into her coat

"You know out of all the wolves I would've expected to take to Claire so easily, Paul was not one of them." Quil commented

"Deep down Paul his really just a big ol' softy and you and I both know there's hardly anyone that can resist Claire." Bella smiled

Quil nodded, "It just annoys me that even after four years, the rest of the pack still kind of looks at me weird when I bring Claire around. I mean I get my imprinting on her is strange but I thought they'd have gotten used to it by now."

"Honestly Quil, I don't think they'll stop being weird about it until Claire gets older and the difference in age isn't physically noticeable. But don't worry so much about the rest of those fools; Paul and I adore Claire and we see how imprinting on her has been good for you. You're still that loveable goofball but you're more responsible and you've learned to think before you act/speak." Bella said as she took a seat on the stool beside him and laid her head on his shoulder

Over the last four years, Bella and Quil had developed a brother/sister bond which was surprising to just about everyone, but Quil had grown up a lot and underneath the goofy grin and sometimes boyish antics was a great man who would make someone a very good husband someday.

"Do you think I'll be with Claire someday in a romantic way?" Quil asked

"I don't know, I honestly think it would be weird if you did."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. I mean I try to imagine when she's older and I try to imagine myself with the adult version of her and it just seems so weird."

"I think because you've known her since she was four and you're watching her grow up you've only thought of her as an older brother would think of his little sister and trying to imagine anything other than that just doesn't make sense. Your ancestors didn't know everything there was to know about imprinting Quil, so don't think you should feel or think a certain way about it based on what their stories have told you. This bond between you and Claire will only be what you two want it to be and I don't think she's ever going to look at you as anything other than the best big brother a girl could ever have."

"Thanks Belly." He sighed resting his head on hers

They sat there in silence for a while until they heard the front door open and Paul shouted,

"We're back!"

"And we got candy!" Claire shouted as she ran into the kitchen

"You weren't supposed to tell them Claire-Bear." Paul laughed

"Oops." She shrugged, giving him a grin

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to leave a review. Next chapter you lovely readers will get a little insight into how Paul really feels about Bella's empty womb.**


	8. Chapter 7

A few months had passed and Emily had given birth to a precious little girl who they'd decided to name Allison, after Sam's mother. The pack and imprints were there to offer congratulations and both Bella and Paul kept a tight lid on the jealousy they felt at watching the happy little Uley family.

It was a few days after the birth of Allison that Paul awoke to the sound of Bella's quite sobs; he rushed into the bathroom to find her sitting in front of the sink with her head resting on her knees.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked scooping her into his arms

"I got my period." She whimpered

Paul sighed and placed her on the bed before crawling up behind her; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could get her.

"It's not fair. Sam and Emily already have two kids and are probably working on a third and we can't even have one." She cried

"It will happen when it's supposed to Bella; the doctors have already told us there is nothing wrong with either one of us so we just have to patient and it will happen."

"I'm tired of being patient; I want to be a mommy."

Paul knew there was nothing he could say that he hadn't already said in the last few months, so he just held her to him and soothed her as best he could. Eventually, Bella fell asleep and Paul quietly slipped out of the room.

He had tried his best to be strong for Bella but inside he was hurting too; he wanted a baby just as badly as Bella and each month her period came made him want to break down and cry with her. He needed to talk to someone about this and he didn't want to talk to Bella about it because he didn't want to make her feel even worse, the pack wasn't an option because one of them already had kids and the others weren't interested in having any of their own anytime soon, so the only option he really had left was Charlie.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

_"Hey, are you busy?"_

_"No, what's up?"_

_"Can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure. Is everything alright?"_

_Paul sighed heavily and ran a hand across his face "You know Bella and I have been trying for a baby; well still no bun in the oven."_

_"And I'm guessing Bells is just about falling to pieces over it?"_

_"Yea."_

_"And what about you?"_

_"I'm trying to be strong for her but I want it just as badly as she does and its strange because before Bella, being a father never crossed my mind."_

_"Love tends to do that for you. Before Renee told me she was pregnant with Bella I hadn't entertained the thought of kids either but once I found out, well there wasn't anything I wanted more than that little girl. But son no matter how strong you want to be for her, you need to talk to her. You need to let her know that you're hurting just like her."_

_"But I don't want her to start feeling guilty or like it's her fault that there's no baby."_

_"The worst thing you can do right now is to keep quiet about this. If there's one thing I learned from my failed marriage is that you have to put aside your pride and fear of looking weak and communicate with your woman. You have to lay your emotions out there sometimes and let them see you vulnerable. Bella loves you and I know my daughter well enough to know she's not going to think less of you for crying about this. "_

_"I'm really glad I called you."_

_"You can call me anytime son and I'll be happy to help if I can."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome; now go and talk to Bella and then you two should come down here for dinner. Make sure to tell Bella not to cook though."_

_"I'll tell her but you know Bella."_

_"Stubborn woman." _

_"Wonder where she got that from." Pau laughed_

_Charlie grumbled something unintelligible before telling Paul he'd see him later._

_ "Alright, bye."_

_"Bye."_

* * *

><p>After he got off the phone with Charlie, he wondered into the kitchen and began mixing up batter for waffles. Shortly after he'd poured the first batch into the waffle maker, Bella wondered into the kitchen.<p>

"What are you cooking?" She mumbled

"Waffles."

"Hmm." She sighed hopping on to the counter

"I spoke with your Dad while you were sleeping and he told us to come over for dinner tonight and for you not to cook anything."

"I'll make him some cookies." She replied

Paul just shook his head and handed her a plate of waffles before going to the fridge to grab some fruit.

"You want strawberries or blueberries?" He asked

"Blueberries and a little powdered sugar please." She requested

Paul sprinkled the blueberries on first and then powdered sugar and handed her a fork.

Bella kissed his cheek and started cutting up her waffles, using the side of her fork.

"You said you talked to Dad but I never heard the phone ring."

"I called him."

"Oh."

"Yea; I'll tell you about it after we eat."

Bella nodded and continued to nibble on her food. Paul noticed that she was mostly picking over the food but he didn't say anything, instead he just sat a glass of milk within her reach and piled the last batch of waffles on his plate before cutting off the waffle maker and putting the dishes he'd used for mixing, in the sink. He stood beside Bella, and began to devour his breakfast in silence. He occasionally stuck his fork into Bella's plate and offered a fork full to her; she was spaced out and mostly unaware that Paul was getting her to eat her own breakfast. Once he was satisfied that she'd eaten enough, he finished off his and rest of hers as well before rinsing the dishes and sitting them in the dishwasher.

"Bells?"

Bella snapped her head up to find his face inches from hers.

"Yea?"

"Let's go talk." He said as he placed his hands on her hips and gently lifted her off of the counter

He guided her into the living room and settled them in the recliner.

"I called your Dad because I needed somebody to talk to about the baby thing."

"What? Why wouldn't you talk to me about it?" Turning so that she could see his face

"Because I didn't want you hurting any more than you already were but your Dad helped me realize that I was probably hurting you more by not saying anything."

At the look on her face, Paul realized Charlie had been right about that.

"You try to reassure me and make me feel better which I'm so thankful for but you never say how you feel about it. And I don't know, I just wonder if you even want this as much as I do."

"Right now I want nothing more than to have my child growing inside of you; I want to watch your body grow and change to support a life that you and I created. I want to be able to rub your swollen belly as I talk to our baby and I want to be right there by your side as he or she enters the world. I want to see that look on your face when they place our baby in your arms for the first time. Every single month I hope your period doesn't come and that we'll get to start our journey into parenthood and every month that it doesn't happen kills me. I hate to see you hurting so badly and to be hurting just as bad as you are and I can't do anything to make it better for either of us."

At Paul's admission, Bella turned so that she was straddling him, buried her face in his neck and begin to sob and this time she wasn't crying alone.


	9. Chapter 8

For the next few days both Bella and Paul were fairly quiet, their moods almost somber. Having that conversation had been good for them but at the same time it had done nothing to alleviate their worries or fears. In fact, Bella had begun to wonder if maybe there was something wrong with her after all and the doctor had just missed it. Paul did his best to soothe and reassure her but nothing seemed to work and he was left feeling helpless.

One morning during breakfast Bella finally brought up something she'd been thinking about even before their conversation the other night.

"I think I should see a specialist or something." She said, staring down at her plate

"What kind of specialist?" Paul asked

"A fertility specialist; I've been doing some research and I found one in Seattle and I'm thinking about calling and making an appointment."

"I hate the idea of us needing to see a fertility specialist but obviously something isn't right here, so go ahead and make the appointment and let me know when it is so I can request off that day."

"You want to go with me?" Bella asked, surprised

"Of course I do! Did you really think I would let you go by yourself?"

"Well no, not really but I didn't expect you to agree to seeing a specialist either." She shrugged

"I'm not too thrilled about it but just like you I want to get to the bottom of this. I mean we're both healthy and according to our last appointment with the doctor, I'm not shooting blanks and your woman parts are working fine so either that doctor was wrong about something or he missed something."

"Ok, so I should call now?"

"Yes." He nodded

While Bella grabbed her phone and went in search of the sticky note that she'd wrote the facilities number on, Paul laid his head on the table and sighed. Here he was the big strong wolf/man and he couldn't fix this; for all his strength and supernatural abilities he couldn't make this better and give them the one thing they wanted most right now.

"Ok, so they had an opening for tomorrow and I know that you're off tomorrow so I just went ahead and made the appointment for 2o'clock. Is that ok?" Bella asked snapping Paul out of his thoughts

"Yea that's fine. Remind me to tell Sam that I'll be unavailable tomorrow." He replied, standing and grabbing his gun belt

"I love you." Bella said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest inhaling his scent

"I love you too, so much." He sighed, dropping a kiss to her head

They held onto each other for a few more minutes before separating for a kiss and then Paul was out the door. An hour after he left, Bella was dressed and on her way to the bakery.

Bella spent all day with her stomach in knots and her nerves frayed, so worried over what they might find out tomorrow. Over at the police station, Paul wasn't much better; he sat at his desk, shuffling papers around that he was meant to be filling out and filing away, and his leg bounced almost constantly even hitting the desk a few times. Both Jared and Charlie noticed but chose not to comment; Charlie because he knew what his son-in-law so antsy and Jared because he figured Paul would come to him if he wanted to.

Dinner that night was pizza, that Bella barely touched and Paul only scarfed down because his high metabolism ensured he was always hungry. Neither of them said much, only 'I love you' and a kiss goodnight were exchanged before they fell into a restless night's sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella's nerves had gotten the best of her and the thought of eating just made her stomach turn but she fixed Paul something to eat because she knew he would be hungry.<p>

They spent the next few hours cleaning up around the house and took a walk with Kwoli before it was time to head to Seattle.

"No matter what we find out today, I want you to know that I love you so much." Paul told Bella as they pulled into a parking space at Pacific Northwest Fertility

"I love you too." Bella replied, tucking herself under his arm as they walked toward the building

They checked in and were handed some paperwork and after filling it out there was nothing left to do but wait. Fifteen minutes later, they were called back and showed into a room by a nurse who appeared to be in her early forties.

"Ok, well my name is Susan and we're going to start off with some questions and then we'll do a few tests before you actually meet with the doctor."

Bella and Paul nodded that they understood and Bella hopped up onto the exam table as directed by Susan.

"Alright so obviously you guys are here because you're having some issues conceiving, but how long have you two been trying to conceive?"

"Umm, I'd say its been 9 or 10 months now." Bella estimated

"Alright and were you on any kind of birth control previously, Mrs. Meraz?"

"I was on the pill for about five years and please call me Bella."

"And did your periods stay regular while you were on the pill and after you stopped taking it?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now how often would you say you two have been having sex in the last year or so?"

"Just about every day, sometimes more than once a day." Paul answered

Susan's eyes widened a little at this, "Every single day?"

"Well obviously not when she's on her period so I guess there's about four days out of every month where we don't have sex." Paul replied

"Ok, now I have some questions specifically for you Mr. Meraz."

"Call me Paul, please."

Susan nodded, "Do you ejaculate every time you two have sex?"

"Yes."

"And is the amount pretty constant or would you say it varies."

"No, it's pretty constant."

"And are you releasing a little or a lot?"

"Umm, a lot." He replied, a little embarrassed to be talking to a complete stranger about his jizz

"Do you ever have a problem getting or keep an erection?" Susan asked

"Not at all."

"Do either one of you ever experience any sort of discomfort during sex?"

"No." They both answered

"Alright that's all the questions I have for you now, the doctor may ask you questions in addition to these though. Now, I'm going to check your temperatures, blood pressures, take blood samples and I'm also going to need both of you to pee in a cup. Then we're going to need to collect a sperm sample from you Paul and Bella we'll do an internal exam for you, ok?" Susan explained

They both replied that they understood.

While Paul went to the bathroom to pee in the cup provided, Nurse Susan went ahead and took care of Bella's internal exam.

"You have been to a gynecologist before, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok so you should know to expect a little discomfort but do let me know if there's any pain or extreme discomfort."

Bella nodded and laid her head back and tried to remain calm as Susan probed her lady parts.

"Now just so you know, the doctor is going to do an ultrasound so he can get a visual of what's going on in there and he may even use a probe."

"Umm, ok."

A few minutes later, Paul reentered the room and Bella left to go give her own pee sample. When she returned Susan had another cup that she handed to Bella.

"Ok, now this one here is for his sperm. I'll give you two some privacy and put this sign outside the door, when you're done just flip it and I'll come retrieve the sample." She told them and then exited the room

"So uh, how do you want to do this?" Paul asked

"Am I the only one who finds this very awkward?" Bella asked

"Not at all; but I think if we imagine ourselves somewhere else we'll have that sample in not time." He replied

Twenty minutes later, the sample cup was half full and ready to go. Bella flipped the sign while Paul tucked himself back into his jeans.

Once she came back into the room, Paul pulled her down onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

Neither of them felt the need to say anything, just taking as much comfort from each other as they could before Susan returned.

About five minutes later Susan entered the room and her eyes widened at how full the cup was.

"I'll send this to the lab with you urine and blood samples. You two just sit tight and I'll come back and get you when the doctor is ready to see you."

They nodded and waited for her to exit the room.

"Umm, Paul I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Will your furry genes, show up in any of their test?"

"No. I actually spoke with Billy about that and one of the tribal doctors who are in on the secret ran some test and found that nothing abnormal shows up in the test."

"Oh ok. I guess that's something I should have thought about beforehand but it's good to know we won't have to try to explain any of that. Oh and how on earth did you get that thermometer to show 100° earlier?"

"Well after she stuck thermometers in our mouths, she washed her hands and she happened to leave the water running when she went to take yours from you so I stuck mine under the cold water when she wasn't looking." He replied

"Well aren't you clever." She smiled

"Yep." He grinned, kissing her cheek

It was another fifteen minutes before Susan returned and escorted them to another room. This room was bigger and had an ultrasound machine and other things in it.

A fair-skinned man with dark hair that was starting to gray at his temples entered the room shortly after Susan exited and introduced himself as Dr. Donnelly.

"I've taken a look at the results from your urine samples and Mr. Meraz yours came back just fine. However, Mrs. Meraz something did show up in yours but I'm waiting on the results from the blood test before we get into that, just know that it's nothing to worry about just a slight abnormality."

"Well how soon will you have the blood test results?" Bella asked

"Since we have an on sight lab here, I should hopefully have the results before you folks leave here today and if not, it will be sometime tomorrow. Now I see Nurse Susan as asked you all the embarrassing questions so I won't go over those again. I do have a few questions though." Dr. Donnelly told her

"Ok." Paul replied

"You told Nurse Susan that you've been trying for a baby for about 9-10months now; at what point did you start to become worried that something might be wrong?"

"Well after about six months I started to get a little anxious about it but it wasn't until around 7 or 8 months that I really started to panic."

The doctor nodded and directed his next question to Bella specifically "Is there anything besides this that has had you more stressed than normal?"

"Well in the first few months that we were trying, I as helping a friend to plan her wedding and that was quite stressful but she backed off on the planning and so my stress level when down significantly."

"Ok. And I see that you told Nurse Susan your periods have been regular but have you noticed a difference in the flow in the last 2 or 3 months?"

"Now that you mention, I have noticed that my periods have been lighter than usual but I didn't think anything of it really."

"And for the last 2 or 3 months have your periods been early, late or right on time?"

"They've been right on time." She responded

Just as Dr. Donnelly was about to ask another question there was a knock on the door and Nurse Susan entered with a file folder that she handed to the doctor.

"Well it looks like your blood test and the semen sample have come back." He informed them

Bella and Paul looked at the doctor anxiously hoping they would finally have an answer to their questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you lovely readers are probably a little unhappy with me for leaving you with such a cliffhanger but rest assured you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. Also the reason Paul's furry problem doesn't show up in doctor's test is because I just didn't want it to, there's enough complication for these two right now and I just didn't want to throw anymore problems their way. **


	10. Chapter 9

"Mr. Meraz all your tests have come back just fine; in fact I don't think I've ever seen results this good. Now on to you Mrs. Meraz, the blood tests have confirmed what your urine sample showed so if you could hop up onto the exam table and we'll do an ultrasound and see if we can find out what's going on in there." Dr. Donnelly said

"Umm, ok but what exactly have my test shown?" Bella asked, nervously gnawing on her lip

"Just be patient with me Mrs. Meraz, I'd like to do the ultrasound first before I give you the results of your other tests."

Bella laid back on the table as instructed and lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down just a bit.

"Now this stuff here is a little cold so I apologize for that." Dr. Donnelly said before squeezing some of the ultrasound gel onto her belly

Bella jumped as the cold gel hit her skin but relaxed as the doctor began to move the transducer probe along her stomach, causing the gel to warm slightly.

The doctor stood so that neither Paul nor Bella could get a good look at what was showing up on the display screen. Dr. Donnelly continued to move the probe around and watched the screen muttering an 'aha' before flipping a few of the control's and suddenly the room was filled with a whooshing like sound.

"What is that?" Both Paul and Bella asked

"That, Mr. and Mrs. Meraz is your baby's heartbeat." The doctor grinned

"What?!" They exclaimed

The doctor moved so that they could see the display screen and he pointed to what was undeniably a baby.

"But…how…wha?" Bella stammered unsure what she wanted to ask first

"Let's get you cleaned up and I'll explain everything for you." The doctor said as he handed Paul some paper towels and instructed him to wipe Bella's belly off

Once Bella was cleaned up and her clothes fixed, they followed the doctor into his office and took a seat.

"I just don't understand, I mean I've been getting my periods and I haven't been nauseas or anything." Bella told the doctor

"It's not uncommon for women to still bleed for the first few months of pregnancy, and if your periods have been light like you say they have then I don't think there's anything to really worry about but I will refer you to a colleague of mine who is an OBGYN and she will probably want to monitor you closely. Now as to why you've had no symptoms, some women are just that lucky. Also because you were unaware that you were pregnant, you weren't eating as you should so right now the baby's a little undersized which explains why you haven't noticed any visual changes in your body. In addition to all of that, your uterine wall appears to be rather thick which would have made it next to impossible to see the baby on an ultrasound."

"Well my regular doctor never did an ultrasound but he did run several pregnancy test and they always came back negative." Bella replied

"Sometimes false negatives can happen, which is why blood tests are sometimes used in conjunction with urine test." The doctor explained

"I can't believe I'm really pregnant." Bella whispered, looking over at Paul who had been fairly quite so far

The doctor smiled at her, happy to have been able to deliver such wonderful news to this couple who so badly wanted a child.

"Here is the number for Dr. Leeman, her office is open until six, so you still have time to call today and get an appointment scheduled. Just be sure to tell her that I referred you and she'll have her assistant contact my office to get all your test results and other information from us." He said, writing the information on a piece of paper

"Thank you." Bella said, as she took the paper from the doctor

"I printed out a couple of ultrasound pictures for you two, so here you go and if you don't have any more questions I think we're done." He said handing the pictures to Bella

"Thank you so much Dr. Donnelly." Bella smiled, her eyes watering as she stared down at the image of her baby, a baby she had once thought she might never get to have

They shook hands with the doctor and then left his office and headed out to the car.

As soon as they reached the car, Bella found herself pressed against it and Paul was attacking her mouth with his own.

"We're having a baby." He whispered when the broke the kiss for some much needed air

"We're having a baby." Bella reiterated a silly grin forming

All of a sudden, Paul dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, trying to push her shirt down as a couple walked out of the doctor's office

Paul batted her hands away and pressed a kiss to her stomach, caressing it gently with his hands.

"Paul, people are staring." Bella whispered trying to get him to get up

"I don't care." He mumbled,

"I thought we might never have a child of our own but for the last 2 1/2months he or she has been growing in there with us completely unaware. I just don't understand why I didn't notice the difference in your scent until now or why I can't hear its heartbeat." He said pressing an ear to her stomach, straining to hear that glorious whooshing sound

Bella shrugged and tugged on his shirt, trying to get him to stand up. Finally he did and he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Come on; let's go tell Charlie he's going to be a grandpa."

"Right now?" Bella asked, sliding into the car

"Yes. We can celebrate just the two of us later, but your Dad has been just as anxious and worried as us it's only right that he be the first of our family to know."

"You're right. He's going to be so excited." Bella said looking down at her stomach

"Do you want me to go ahead and call to make an appointment with Dr. Leeman?"

"Yea."

So Bella called and happily made an appointment for the following Monday.

It was a little after nine when they finally made it back into Forks and Bella wasn't sure she wanted to disturb her father but Paul assured her that Charlie wouldn't mind at all once he heard why they'd stopped by.

* * *

><p>Charlie answered the door a little surprised to see Bella and Paul standing there.<p>

"Everything ok?"

"Everything is fantastic Gramps." Paul grinned

"Now look here, just because I'm going gray doesn't mean you get to start making fun of me." Charlie grumbled stepping aside so they could enter the house

"Umm, Dad, he wasn't making fun of you." She told him as she pulled a picture from her pocket and handed it to him

Charlie stared at the picture for a minute and then looked at Paul and Bella, his eyes zeroing in on Bella's stomach.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked

"Well as it turns out I'm 2 ½ months pregnant." Bella replied

"Pregnant? You're having a baby? I'm going to be a grandpa?" He whispered his eyes going wide

Bella nodded in reply and then found herself wrapped in her father's arms.

Now if anyone asked Charlie later, he'd say that those tears were just his allergies acting up, never mind the fact that he didn't have allergies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be a poll going up for you lovely readers to vote on whether Paul and Bella have a boy or a girl. The poll will probably be up for at least 2weeks so there's plenty of time to vote. **


	11. Chapter 10

For Bella and Paul, Monday couldn't come fast enough. They spent the entire weekend wrapped up in each other and just enjoying the fact that there was a little life growing inside of Bella. Paul's hands always seemed to find their way to Bella's stomach and Bella's eyes would often trail down to her still flat stomach, mesmerized by the fact that there was really a little tiny life in there. Paul was so excited and so happy that he wanted to share the news with the pack but Bella convinced him to wait at least until after their appointment on Monday; for some reason she wasn't ready to share this news with the pack, with the exception of Quil. She worried that Emily might decide, as the only imprint to have had children, it was her responsibility to impart as much knowledge as she could to Bella or that Bella being pregnant somehow bonded them and they would become best friends.

"So when do you think you'll be ready to tell the pack?" Paul asked as he climbed into the car

"Maybe Friday at the Bonfire once everyone but the pack and elders have cleared out; but I think we should tell Quil when he comes over tonight." She replied

"You've really got a soft spot for him, don't you?" Paul chuckled

"I guess; I mean since his imprint on Claire he's changed quite a bit and you know how the rest of the pack, except for you, act around him because of it; even Jacob doesn't hang out with Quil as much these days. I just think it really sucks that they're acting this way, I mean I get that it's weird that he imprinted on a kid but he had no control over that and no one ostracized Sam when the story of his imprint came out so why should Quil be treated so badly?"

"I completely agree with you and I've tried talking to the guys about it but they don't think they're behaving differently or doing anything wrong; they all say that it's Quil that doesn't come around much and that that's not their fault. And that's true that Quil doesn't hang with the pack much anymore but with the way they act around him I don't blame him, I'd stay away too if I was him."

"At least he has us though." Bella sighed

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they were pulling into a parking spot at Dr. Leeman's office and hurrying into the building so as not to be drenched by the sudden downpour.<p>

Bella told Paul to grab a seat while she signed in and took care of any necessary paper work. A few minutes later, she came to sit next to Paul, with a clipboard in hand.

"What's that?" He asked

"New patient forms, the lady said there's some forms here that you'll have to fill out to."

"Why do I have to fill out stuff?"

"It's just general medical history questions, like if any diseases or anything run in your family."

"As far as I know there's only one thing that runs in my family and I can't exactly write that down." He laughed

Bella rolled her eyes at him and continued to fill out what seemed like a mountain of forms; luckily it was mostly a bunch of yes or no questions so it only took about fifteen minutes to fill everything out.

Once the forms had been handed over to the lady at the check-in desk, Bella and Paul had to wait another ten minutes before they were called back.

"Mrs. Meraz?" A nurse called out into the waiting room

"Alrighty lets go see our baby." Paul grinned

They followed the nurse back to a room, where Bella was weighed, measured and asked standard questions before being handed a gown to change into and told the doctor would be with them soon.

"So what exactly is the doc going to do?" Paul asked the nurse

"Well there will be an internal exam and then I'll be called back in to assist with taking blood and a few other things depending on what kind of tests Dr. Leeman wants to run. She'll ask you a few more questions about medical history as well as genetic and disease history. The first visit is usually the longest visit throughout the pregnancy, so expect to be here for I'd say at least two hours."

"Two hours?" Paul muttered

"If you have any more questions Dr. Leeman will be with you shortly and you can ask her." The nurse said before exiting the room

About ten minutes after the nurse left, Dr. Leeman walked in and shook hands with Bella and Paul.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so you guys went to Dr. Donnelly first and then were referred to me, would you mind telling me why you went to Dr. Donnelly first?"<p>

"Well we'd been trying for a baby for quite some time but I was still getting my period and all test run by my primary doctor always came back negative for pregnancy, so we were under the impression that I wasn't pregnant and without assistance I wasn't going to become pregnant. We talked about it and decided that it was time to see a fertility specialist to find out what was going on; we were surprised to learn that I was actually around two months pregnant."

"Was there any irregularity to your period within the last two to three months?" Dr. Leeman asked

"Well I'd noticed that they were lighter, almost like spotting instead of an actual period but I'd assumed the stress from trying to get pregnant was the cause for that." Bella replied

"Stress can alter your period but usually stress will affect the timing of your period, not the flow. It's not unusual for women to experience spotting during the first trimester and I think as long as the spotting has stopped or at least began to lessen by your second trimester, then we won't have anything to worry about there. I do see in the information that Dr. Donnelly office sent over, that your uterine wall is a little thicker than we typically see in pregnancies so I'd like to check that out just to make sure everything is ok with that."

"I've been doing a little reading on pregnancy and I read that the uterine wall is supposed to be thick during pregnancy, so can it be too thick?" Bella asked

"Yes and no… between 8 and 13mm is what we like to see but anything over 15mm can interfere with your ability to conceive and have a successful pregnancy. But what we really want to pay attention to is how thick it is at the cervix because if it's too thick there that could make it difficult for you to have a vaginal birth."

Dr. Leeman began her exam, being sure to answer any questions the couple had during the process. Once she'd completed the physical exams she cleaned her hands and sat back down with her clipboard and began filling in the information she'd gathered.

"Ok, everything looks really good, your uterine lining is just under 13mm thick and it is a little thicker at the cervix than we like to see but that should thin out as you get closer to your due date. You can go ahead and put your underwear back on so you're not so exposed while I do the ultrasound."

Once her panties were on, she lay back on the table and lifted the gown up to under her boobs.

"Alright, let's get a look at this baby."

Bella gripped Paul's hand tightly and shivered a little as the cold gel hit her stomach. Soon the sounds of a baby's heartbeat filled the room but it sounded different than Bella had remembered at Dr. Donnelly's office.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked

"Not at all, in fact it's my pleasure to inform you that this," Dr. Leeman turned the screen so that Bella could see where she was pointing her finger "is baby A and right here is baby B."

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that there are two babies?" Paul asked

"I sure am. And Bella when you asked if something was wrong, I'm assuming you were referring to the sound of the heartbeats."

"Yes."

"Well sometimes with twin, their heartbeats are in sync so you don't always hear them both and sometimes one of them hides behind the other but it appears they both wanted to be seen today. And I'll be sure to print you out a couple copies of this sonogram." Dr. Leeman explained

"Wow… I can't believe that just a few days ago we were worried we wouldn't have kids and now we find out we're having two." Bella grinned

Paul leaned down and gave Bella a heated kiss.

"Paul." She whispered, cheeks turning a very rosy red

Paul just grinned at her, wiping tears from his eyes before they had a chance to fall.

"Now based on what I'm seeing here I would say you're at about 12 weeks and 4 days; however, you and the babies are both underweight right now so I'll be giving you a pamphlet that tells you what kind of things you should be eating and how often you should eat. So your due date is going to be May 23 of next year, but it's not uncommon for twins to come a little early so don't expect to go into labor on that exact day."

"How early?" Bella asked

"Anywhere from a month to a week early." Dr. Leeman replied

"We have one last thing to do before you two are free to leave. I'm going to call the nurse back in and she'll take some blood samples from you both and then you can schedule your next appointment at the front desk and you'll be free to go."

"Ok. Thank you so much Dr. Leeman."

"You're very welcome." She smiled, handing each of them a print out of the sonogram.

The nurse entered the room just moments after the doctor left and she took a few samples from both Paul and Bella. Once that was done, Paul helped Bella back into her clothes and led her back out to the front desk to make their next appointment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it... TWINS! The gender(s) of the babies has already been decided but I haven't decided when I'll reveal that. I'll try to get another chapter posted before Friday but if not, then it will be after Monday before you lovely readers get the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the major delay in the posting of this chapter and so I'll spare you the reason's and just let you get to the reading.**

Two months had passed since Bella and Paul had discovered they were having twins, and in that time they'd managed to tell everyone except for Renee.

"Do you really think we should tell her? I mean we haven't heard from her since before the wedding." Bella asked as she nibbled on her afternoon snack which consisted of granola and fruit

"I know, but maybe knowing about the kids will make her come to her senses."

"Well if I tell her and she chooses to stay away then at least I've done my part, right?"

"Right." Paul nodded, nabbing a handful of grapes from Bella's bowl

An hour or so later Paul had left for work and Bella sat on the couch with her phone in hand and her mother's number already typed in, contemplating what exactly she would say if her mother answered.

After a few more minutes of pondering, she finally hit call and then she waited.

The phone rang three times before Bella began to get nervous and after the fourth ring she almost hung up but then the ringing stopped and she heard her mother's voice.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

_"Hi."_

_"Bella is that you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How are you?"_

_"Umm, I'm really good."_

_"Good. So why did you call?"_

_"Well I have something really important to tell you."_

_"Ok."_

_"I'm pregnant…. With twins."_

_"Ok; am I supposed to send a gift or something?"_

_"What? No… I didn't call you to ask for a gift or anything; I just thought you might like to know you were going to be a grandmother but clearly I was wrong."_

* * *

><p>Bella didn't even give Renee time to respond, she simply hung up.<p>

A small part of her hoped that her mother might call back and apologize or at least offer congratulations, but after fifteen minutes had passed, Bella realized her mother wasn't going to call back so she called her Dad.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Bells."<em>

_"Hey Dad."_

_"What's wrong?" He asked, taking note of her somber tone_

_"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call you."_

_"So you didn't call your mother?"_

_"What? How did you know about that?"_

_"Paul told me you guys had decided to inform her about the kids."_

_"Oh."_

_"So you did call her?"_

_"Yes…." She sighed_

_"And I'm guessing it didn't go very well."_

_"She thought I only called to ask for something." She cried_

_"Oh please don't cry." Charlie pleaded, saddened by the hurt Renee was causing _

_"I really thought she'd be happy and that maybe she'd want to be a part of our lives again. Guess it was stupid to think that huh?_

_"It wasn't stupid to hope for that, not stupid at all. But you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Someday Renee will regret the choices she's made but you can't sit around waiting for that day to come. You just keep on living your life and know that no matter how old you get or how many babies you have, you'll always be my baby girl and I'm so happy for you and Paul."_

_"Aww Dad!" Bella wailed_

_"Do I need to send Paul home?" He asked_

_"No and don't you dare tell him I'm a blubbering mess right now either. What you said was really sweet and exactly what I needed to hear, I just blame the hormones for my over dramatic reaction."_

_"Well at least you're crying happy tears now."_

_"Very happy tears; you're the best Daddy in the whole wide world and you're gonna be the best Grandpa too."_

_"Now about this Grandpa thing… can't they call me something else? Grandpa makes me sound so old."_

_"Well how do you feel about Papa?"_

_"I guess that's better."_

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you I have an appointment with Dr. Leeman on Friday and we're hoping we'll be able to find out the sex of the babies."_

_"Well you be sure to give me a call as soon as you know so I can get the right color fishing poles."_

_"Really Dad? They're not even here yet and you're already buying them fishing gear?" Bella laughed_

_"Of course I am."_

_"Alright, well I'll see you for dinner tomorrow night. Oh and tell Paul to stop by the bakery and get me some cupcakes please."_

_"Will do; love you kiddo."_

_"Love you too Dad."_

* * *

><p>After Bella hung up with her Dad she decided to lay down for a nap.<p>

"Come on Kwoli lets go take a nap." She said, patting his head, which was currently lying in her lap, his nose pressed against her belly

Kwoli's ears perked up and he looked up at Bella as if to say _"Do I really have to move?"_

Bella chuckled and nudged him,

"Come on you big lug, you get to sleep in the bed."

Since he'd gotten so big, it had been decided (by Paul) that he could no longer sleep in the bed; of course he took every chance he could to break that rule and so once he heard the word 'bed' he was off the couch and headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I also apologize for how short this is and I promise that the next chapter will be in the 1,000+ word range.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**I have added a poll to my profile in order for you lovely readers to vote on baby names.**

By the time Friday rolled around, both Paul and Bella were beyond anxious. They'd been told not to get their hopes because if the babies weren't positioned just right then the doctor wouldn't be able to get an accurate view; of course that didn't deter them from hoping the babies would cooperate.

Bella had often asked Paul what he wanted the babies to be and he'd never given a real answer, simply stating as long as they were healthy he didn't much care. Though Paul refused to give a definitive answer on whether he wanted 2 boys, 2 girls or 1 of each, Bella had no problem admitting she'd really like one of each; she spent long hours envisioning a miniature version of Paul and a little girl who had Paul's eyes and skin tone but her hair and facial features.

In addition to their discussions about the babies' genders, they'd been discussing possible godparents. Naturally Quil and Leah were the first ones they thought of for the roles, but then they thought about the fact that Leah was getting married and someday Quil would too and what would happen if they ever had to actually fulfill their roles as godparents but their spouses didn't agree with it. They'd spent enough time with Leah's fiancé to know he was a good man and he probably wouldn't mind it but they figured they were better off discussing it with both him and Leah. As far as Quil was concerned, they knew that he wouldn't hesitate to take in the twins if necessary but they did worry if he would agree to it because he felt he owed them for something or because he genuinely wanted to.

In the end they decided they would discuss it with Leah, her fiancé and Quil after they found out the genders.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Bella asked as they made their way to Dr. Leeman's<p>

"Not really. Are you?"

"Kind of." She shrugged

"What's there to be nervous about? We know they're healthy, and growing nicely so I don't think you should be nervous or stressed about finding out the sex."

"I guess you're right; I just really want to know so we can start picking things out for them."

"Well knowing their sex would make that easier, but you do know you could just be gender neutral stuff if we have to wait a little longer to find out."

"I don't know why I didn't think of that. And they'll be sharing a room for at least the first year so I guess it doesn't matter all that much what color we paint the nursery right now."

"Mmhmm." He nodded

"What would I do without you?" Bella sighed, placing her hand on his knee

"Worry yourself silly." He smiled, leaning over to kiss her temple

When they arrived at the doctor's office, Paul signed them in while Bella went to the bathroom. He settled into a seat in the corner, since there was no one there and leaned his head back against the wall.

His eyes were closed but he could hear and smell that someone had taken a seat in the chair next to him; he knew it wasn't Bella and there was a chair empty on the other side of him, so he didn't bother to open his eyes or acknowledge whoever at taken a seat.

"Hi there." An annoyingly high pitched and perky voice sounded

He knew it would be rude to ignore her so he simply said "Hi."

"So who are you waiting on?" She asked

"My wife."

"Oh…. Well she sure is a lucky woman; I mean you're just gorgeous. That lovely tan skin and well you're just so big, she must really like that."

Paul just knew that she was staring at him and raking her eyes up and down his body and in his teenage years he might've appreciated the attention, but he wasn't a teenager anymore; he was a husband and soon to be father and the only person's attention he cared about was Bella's. He chose not to respond to her, hoping she'd stop talking; unfortunately, she seemed to be one of those people who was just fine with having a one sided conversation.

"My name is Marci by the way. I'm having a girl; I'm actually here to talk with Dr. Leeman about inducing me because the baby has just gotten so big and I'm only like two weeks away from my due date so I don't see why we can't speed things up a little."

Paul opened one eye just enough to be able to see her, and he was surprised to find that she didn't look like she was due any day.

"But I think Dr. Leeman is going to tell me no again; she keeps saying that I should just let things happen naturally. But this baby is already like six pounds, I just don't see why I have to let her stay in there and get any bigger."

By this time Bella had returned and taken her seat next to Paul.

"Hi there, you must be his wife." She said sticking her arm out, putting her hand right in Bella's face

"Yea." Bella replied

"I'm Marci."

"Nice to meet you Marci."

"You too; so like I was telling your husband here, I think six pounds is plenty big and if this baby stays in here any longer she's only going to get bigger and I heard that the bigger the baby the longer it takes to get your pre-baby body back."

"Umm, how old are you?" Bella asked

"Oh, I'm sixteen but I'll be seventeen in like two weeks; that's also why I want to have my baby now you know…. How awful would it be to have to share my birthday with my daughter? That just would not be cool. I mean we'd have to have like joint parties or something."

Thankfully the nurse called for Bella and both her and Paul were saved from the naive teenage ramblings of Marci.

"If it was nice talking to you guys, good luck!" Marci shouted after them

Paul just shook his head and followed Bella into the examine room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gender reveal coming up; if there's any last request for a certain gender(s) feel free to leave it in a PM or Review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: The poll for choosing names will remain up until sometime between Jan.27 and Feb. 1, so if you'd like a say in the names, please go and vote.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Mrs. Meraz, I'm all done; Dr. Leeman should be in a few minutes." The nurse said as she washed her hands<p>

"Thank you." Bella replied

About ten minutes later, Dr. Leeman entered the room.

"How are Mommy and Daddy today?" Dr. Leeman asked, as she reached into the box of gloves

"We're good, just hoping we'll get to find out what we're having." Bella smiled

"Well before we get to that, let's do a quick internal exam."

Bella got into position and waited on the doctor to get started.

"Are you still spotting?" Dr. Leeman asked

"No, that stopped a few weeks ago."

"Good. No cramping or any kind of pain?"

"None at all."

"Wonderful. Have you felt any movements yet?"

"A little, it feels more like little flutters than anything really."

"That's perfectly normal at this stage and I suggest enjoying it while you can because pretty soon they'll be a lot more aggressive with their movements."

"Will it hurt?" Bella asked

"It can, especially if they're both being active at the same time; sometimes walking helps to calm them down."

"And is there anything I could do to help?" Paul asked

"There's not much you can do to get them to calm down, but you can offer a bit of comfort to Mommy by rubbing her belly, or giving her foot massage or something which helps her to relax and if Mommy is relaxed, the babies are more likely to be calm as well." Dr. Leeman explained

Paul nodded and moved to stand next to Bella for the sonogram.

"Now let's get a look at those babies."

Bella pulled her shirt up and squirmed as the cold gel hit her belly. Both her and Paul watched the screen in anticipation, grinning when the image became clearer.

"Well so far they're looking pretty good; they appear to be a bit bigger than we typically see for twins but that's just fine. And it also looks like they're going to cooperate with us today." She said indicating their position

She moved the wand around a little until the view of their sex was clearer, then she pointed to Baby A and said,

"Well it looks like Baby A is going to be a girl and Baby B…. " Dr. Leeman said, pointing to Baby B whose gender was quite obvious

Paul stared at the screen and grinned,

"Baby B is a boy."

"You are absolutely right. Congratulations, Bella and Paul, you've got one of each here."

Bella choked back a sob as she looked at her babies on the screen.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked

"Nothing, I'm just so happy!" She grinned, pulling him down for a kiss

Paul chuckled into the kiss.

Dr. Leeman printed off a couple pictures while the couple shared a few more kisses.

Once Bella was all cleaned up and dressed, they thanked Dr. Leeman and headed to the reception desk to make their next appointment.

"Can we stop by that baby store?" Bella asked as Paul opened the car door for her

"Sure." He agreed

They arrived at the store and Bella browsed around until she found exactly what she was looking for.

"After this, let's stop by the bakery to get some cupcakes and then we'll go see Dad."

"Fine with me." Paul shrugged, following behind his wife as she picked up a few more things

* * *

><p>"Well hey there Boss lady." Brady grinned as Bella walked in<p>

"Hey Brady, how are you today?" She asked, kissing his cheek

"Pretty good; how are you and the little ones?"

"We're great. We just found out what we're having; which is why we're here actually. I wanted to get some cupcakes to take down to the station and surprise Dad."

"Cool; so what kind did you want?"

"I want to decorate them myself, so do you have six chocolate and six vanilla that haven't been decorated yet?"

"You're in luck because Becca just baked two batches each of those."

"Awesome, well I'm gonna head on back and do a little decorating." She grinned, kissing Paul before practically skipping off to the kitchen

"And I'm gonna sit up here and sample some sweets." Paul called after her

While Bella was in the kitchen, Paul snagged some brownies and a few cookies and chatted with Brady in between bites.

About fifteen minutes later, Bella came out toting a cupcake box and sporting a huge grin.

"I'm all done."

Paul grabbed the box from her and took it out to the car.

"I took a look at the special orders we have while I was back there and I've got some ideas for a few so I think I'm going to come in tomorrow or the next day to help you guys." Bella told Brady as she pulled a brownie out of the display case for herself

"Alrighty Boss Lady, see you then." He grinned, going to hold the door open for her

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the station, Bella was bouncing in her seat with excitement. Paul chuckled as he grabbed the box of cupcakes and followed after his wife who had already grabbed the bag from the baby store and gone into the station.<p>

"Well hey there Bells; what are you doing here?" Charlie said when she walked into his office

Bella walked around and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

"Remember I told you I had a doctor's appointment today?"

"Yea, so did you find out?"

"Sure did." She grinned

After a few moments, Bella was still grinning and Charlie was looking at her expectantly.

"Well are you going to tell me?" He asked

In response she pulled two onesie's from the bag and held them up.

A huge grin spread across Charlie's face and he pulled Bella in for a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Link to pic of onesie's can be found on my profile as well as a link for what the cupcakes looked like.**


	15. Chapter 14

Later that night they invited, Quil, Leah and Anthony over for dinner where they planned to reveal the babies genders to them as well as discuss the subject of godparents.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys don't keep us waiting, tell us what you're having." Leah pleaded as they took their seats at the dinner table<p>

"I guess we could go ahead and tell you." Bella grinned

"A boy and a girl." Paul told them

"YES!" Leah squealed, jumping from her seat to give Bella a hug

"Congratulations." Both Anthony and Quil said

"This is so awesome. Anthony and I had decided to post pone the wedding because we wanted your kids to be involved and now that you're having one of each, we get a ring bearer and flower girl." Leah told them happily

"You do realize that you'll have to postpone for at least a year if you want the kids to do those things right?" Bella asked

"Yes and we're fine with that; besides the wedding venue I wanted is completely booked until next year anyway and Anthony told me he didn't mind waiting a little longer if it meant I got the dream wedding I wanted." Leah explained

"Well aren't you just about perfect." Bella grinned at Anthony

"I get to spend the rest of my life with this woman so in the grand scheme of things, waiting another year to give her my last name isn't such a big deal. Besides, a happy Leah equals a happy life." He responded

"You guys are so whipped." Quil laughed, talking about Paul and Anthony

"Oh, Quil you have so much to learn. Keeping your woman happy doesn't necessarily mean you're whipped; it just means you're smart enough not to argue when there's no chance you'll win." Paul said

"And how long did it take you to learn that?" Bella asked, with a smirk

"I learned eventually, that's all that matters." Paul huffed

They all laughed at that and then began to pile food on their plates.

The conversation flowed easily between the five of them, and both Bella and Paul inquired about the state of Quil's love life.

"Well I've been on a few dates with this one girl and so far and I really like her but I think I want to wait a little while before I introduce you guys." Quil told them

"As long as you're happy Quil, I don't really care when we get to meet her." Bella smiled

"Don't listen to her, she definitely cares when she gets to meet her; you know how protective Bells is of you and she just can't wait to go all momma bear on this girl." Paul chuckled

"I do not want to go 'all momma bear' as you put it," Bella huffed

"I simply want to inform her of what kind of bad luck she might encounter should she hurt Quil." She finished

"Do I get to play your sidekick?" Leah asked

"That settles it, I'm never bringing her around." Quil said

"Oh come on, why not?" Leah asked

"Between you two crazies, she'll never want to see me again." He told them

"Well if she can't deal with a little crazy then she clearly isn't the girl for you anyway." Bella said

"How about we talk about something else?" Quil pleaded

"Well there is something we wanted to talk to you three about." Paul spoke up

"We would like for you three to be godparents." Bella said

"Me?" Anthony asked

"Originally we were just going to ask Leah and Quil, but as Leah's future husband and our friend as well, it just didn't feel right not asking you too."

"So how would that work exactly; would I be godfather to one and Quil to the other?"

"No, you would both be a godfather to both the twins; assuming you agree of course." Bella explained

"Well of course I agree. You know I love you guys and would do anything for you." Quil grinned

"And of course I'll be their godmother." Leah told them

"I agree too but I do have another question. What happens if something happens to you guys and we actually have to fulfill our roles as godparents? How would we decide who gets the twins?" Anthony asked

"Bells and I have discussed that, and if Quil is ok with it, he would become the main guardian of the twins and if something happened to Quil, then you and Leah would get the twins."

"You trust me that much?" Quil asked sounding surprised

"Of course we do." Bella said, and Paul gave him a look that seemed to convey they would talk more later

"Sounds good to me." Leah shrugged

"Me too." Anthony agreed

"And you already know I'm cool with it." Quil said

"Thank you so much guys; you're the best." Bella smiled starting to tear up

"Oh please don't start with the tears." Leah groaned

"You just wait till you're pregnant and your hormones are all out of whack." Bella grumbled

"You should've seen her this morning, about to cry over toothpaste." Paul laughed

Bella turned red at this and glared at Paul.

"Toothpaste?"

"Yea, there was only enough left in the tube for one of us and since I had to go work she wanted me to use it but then she wanted to use it too because she had a funny taste in her mouth. So I just tell her to go ahead and use the toothpaste because I know there's another tube in one of the drawers; of course I didn't think to tell her that, so she gets all emotional and talking about how sweet I am and then she's just saying all this stuff about what a good husband I am and I'm kind lapping it up but in my head I'm like _"it's just toothpaste and there's another tube in the drawer, it's not a big deal." _

"At least he thought he only said it in his head." Bella informed them

"Turns out I said it out loud and so then she gets mad because I let her get all emotional when I knew there was more toothpaste."

Quil, Leah and Anthony are just staring at them for a few minutes before they all bust out laughing.

"Yea, yea…. Laugh it up. Just wait Leah, you'll be the emotional pregnant lady one day crying over stupid stuff and I'm going to laugh at you. And Anthony, I'm gonna laugh at you when you have to deal with her. But Quil, I'll be nice to you when you have a pregnant wife someday, as long as you promise to bring your girlfriend around soon."

"Hey!" Both Leah and Anthony say as Quil says,

"You drive a hard bargain Bells."

"But I'm smart enough to take you up on it; however, can it be at the bakery?"

"Of course." Bella grins

A few minutes later, dessert was served and then Anthony and Leah helped to clean up before they headed home.

* * *

><p>"Alright so what was with that look earlier?" Quil asked as he followed Paul and Kwoli into the backyard<p>

"Well Bella and I both hope that the wolf gene never shows up in our son, but as you know, we don't get to control it. So we'd rather he be with someone who would understand and be able to explain and help him through it if it were to happen." Paul explained

"I hope none of the generations after us phase but you're right to think of the what if's. And just so you know, I realize what a huge responsibility being a godparent might someday become and I appreciate the fact that you and Bells trust me to take care of your kids if something happens." Quil replied

"You've become like a little brother to both me and Bella and we both love you and know the kind of person you are so it was really a no brainer to choose you as a godparent." Paul shrugged

"You know when I first phased and then imprinted I thought my life was pretty much over but it's funny how things work out huh."

"Mmhmm." Paul agreed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty, so I've decided to give Quil a girlfriend, whether or not she'll become his wife... well that has yet to be decided. As always thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to KCLutz4475 for leaving a review that inspired this chapter.**

While most everyone was happy for Bella and Paul, there were two people in particular who had issues with the happy couple and those two people were Emily and Kim.

Emily's issue had nothing to do with the fact that Bella was having twins, it was the fact that Bella had flat out refused to let her plan the baby shower and if that wasn't enough to make Emily fume, Bella had also declined her offers to give advice and help once the babies were born. Of course Bella's refusal for help and advice hadn't stopped Emily from trying to force it on her every chance she got. She didn't understand how a woman who'd never had kids expected to be able to take care of newborns without advice and help from someone who'd already had two kids and was considering a third. Of course Emily failed to realize that she had once been a new mother as well and she hadn't really needed anyone to tell her how to be a mother the first time around.

One particular day Bella had gone to the store to see what kind of baby formulas were out there and there was Emily eager to offer her 'advice'.

"You know organic is the best."

"Hello, Emily… nice to see you too." Bella sighed

"You're looking rather plump; how far along are you now?" Emily asked

Bella bristled at the veiled insult but answered anyway, "I'm almost five months."

"Hmmm… I don't remember being so big at five months."

"And I don't remember you being pregnant with twins either." Bella replied before walking off

Of course Emily followed after her.

"So like I was telling you, organic formula is best and if you'd like I can show what bottles to use too."

Bella stopped and turned abruptly causing Emily to almost run into her.

"For your information, breastfeeding is best for the baby, any doctor and mother with sense will tell you that; which is why I intend to breastfeed for as long as possible; I just like to be aware of formula varieties in case I can't breast feed. And as far as bottles go, my doctor has already given me a list of brands and types that are best. If I want your advice about anything or need your help I'll be sure to ask, but until then leave me alone."

"You have no idea what it takes to properly care for a child; I'm only trying to help."

"I don't know everything and I never claimed to, however, I'm not as ignorant as you seem to think. And you didn't know anything about being a parent when Sam Jr. was born but he seems to have turned out fine so why do you think I need your help to raise my kids? I'm not in this alone, I have Paul, my Dad, Quil and Leah and her fiancé so if I need help I will have it."

Emily's expression resembled that of someone who'd swallowed a lemon. Before she could say anything, Bella started talking again.

"And that's your problem isn't Emily? I have a support system and I have people who are willing to help me and be there for whatever I might need and that makes you mad because you didn't have all that when Sam Jr. was born. I'm sorry that your family didn't support you when your kids were born but don't assume that I'm in the same boat as you and need your so called expertise. "After that, Bella walked off and left Emily standing there gaping

Later on her drive home, Bella came to the conclusion that Emily had begun to feel a little useless outside of being a wife and mother, because not only was Sam no longer alpha, but Jacob had found somewhere else to hold pack meetings so Emily was no longer privy to pack details. Of course if Emily had taken Bella up on her offer to work at the bakery when it first started, she might not feel so useless.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to KCLutz4475 for leaving the review that inspired this chapter.**

Unlike Emily, Kim's issue had a lot to do with the fact that Bella was having twins, truth be told she had an issue with the fact that Bella was having kids at all. Kim was still bitter about the fact that Jared had taken so long to marry her and that even after all this time he still balked at the idea of having kids. She'd grown so desperate that she'd considered stopping her birth control without telling Jared but even she was smart enough to know that that was wrong and would only serve to drive Jared further away. In addition to the fact that Bella was having babies and Kim wasn't, she didn't like the fact that Bella didn't hang out with her and Emily. Kim felt that as imprints, they were supposed to stick together and share details about their wolves and what life was like with them. However, Bella operated under the notion that what went on in her home, with her husband, was no one's business but her own and if she felt so inclined to share anything, it definitely wouldn't be with two women who had nothing better to do than gossip.

* * *

><p>Bella's latest run in with Kim happened when she decided to go on a short walk with Kwoli and she happened to pass by their house.<p>

"Bella!" Kim shouted, coming out of the house

Bella simply waved and continued walking but Kim chose to follow after her.

"Hey, how are you?" Kim asked

"I'm good, just trying to keep healthy and in shape." Bella replied

"Hmmm, well I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"How did you convince Paul to have kids?"

"I didn't convince Paul to have kids. Kids were something we both wanted and when we felt we were ready we talked about it and I stopped my birth control and we started trying."

"So that's it? You didn't have to beg him or try to persuade him?" Kim asked as if what Bella was saying was ludicrous

"There was no persuading or begging. And if that's how you've been going about this with Jared then that explains his resistance."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been hounding him about kids since before you two were married; you've placed so much pressure on having kids that he probably feels like that's all he's good for. Have you ever just stopped and asked if he wanted kids? Or have you made it all about you and what you want? If you're honest you know it's the former and not the latter. You've made him feel like he doesn't really matter and it's all about you. I'm not an expert on men but even I know that no man wants to have kids with a woman who's made him feel so insignificant."

Kim was silent for a few minutes before she sighed loudly.

"I really hate to admit this, but I think you're right. I've been so focused on what you and Emily have and wanting all that for myself that I haven't stopped to think about what Jared might want. But what do I do if he doesn't want kids?"

"Honestly Kim, I think he does wants kid but he wants it to feel like a natural progression in life when it happens, not like something on a to do list that he gets to cross off when it's finished. You've got to start listening more than you talk because as strong as the imprint is, it takes a whole lot more than that to make a marriage last."

"You think my marriage won't last?" Kim cried

"If you keep pushing him and nagging, then yes, I think you're in danger of ruining your marriage." Bella sighed

"Why didn't Emily tell me any of this?"

"You've been going to Emily for advice?' Bella asked

Kim nodded and Bella just shook her head.

"I know she's your friend and all but that doesn't mean she's the best person to go to for advice; especially if she's only been encouraging you to keep doing something that clearly isn't working."

"Thank you so much Bella; do you mind if I come to you for advice from now on?" She asked

"As long as you understand and respect the fact that I do have a life and I won't be able to drop everything just to listen and give advice."

"Totally; I think it's about time I start talking more with my husband about our relationship then I do with other people."

"And I think you're right."

Kim thanked her again and gave her hug before turning and going back to her house.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, it took me several tries to get this chapter going. **

Bella was now seven months pregnant and the _"I'm so happy… being pregnant is awesome" _stage had become the _"oh my gosh I'm huge and where are my feet?" _stage. She was always tired and there was no such thing as comfortable anymore; whether she was sitting, lying down or standing no position was comfortable for long. On top of that there was the fact that despite the temperatures outside, she always felt unbelievably hot and poor Paul had been forced to sleep in the guest room as a result.

Paul tried his best to make Bella feel beautiful and he waited on her hand and foot but even as patient, gentle and loving as Paul was, Bella's unpredictable mood swings still got the better of her sometimes and she would curse him for turning her into a beached whale. There was also the fact that Bella had found herself feeling rather horny over the past month but due to her size there was no comfortable position for sex and even if there had been one, Dr. Leeman had told them sex was no longer allowed because it could cause Bella to go into labor prematurely. So all in all, Bella was pretty miserable as of late and even the feel of the babies kicking and moving around no longer brought her much comfort because they'd gotten stronger and were running out of room.

She wanted the best for her babies and she wanted them to be healthy but there was a small part of her that wish they'd just come out already and she told Dr. Leeman as much when she went in for her appointment.

* * *

><p>"Are we waiting on your husband?" Dr. Leeman asked<p>

"Uh, no. He forgot about today's appointment and he couldn't take off work last minute. My Dad came in his place though but he's out in the waiting room."

"Would you like him to come in?"

"I told him he could but he was too worried about hearing or seeing something gross." Bella laughed

Dr. Leeman laughed too before asking Bella how she was feeling.

"Miserable." Bella frowned

"That's to be expected for this stage and especially considering your babies are both approaching seven pounds. But the good news is, is that all three of you or very healthy and if you can just hold out for another few weeks you'll be eight months pregnant and there will be a lot less concern for problems should you go into labor early."

"How likely do you think I am to go early?"

"Very likely; you only have so much room in there and with the size of these babies and the rate of growth I wouldn't be surprised if you had these babies in the next few weeks."

"And what happens if I don't go early?"

"Well if you happen to make it forty weeks, which I don't think is likely, we would then discuss inducing labor. Have you given any thought to whether or not you want to do this naturally or via C-section?"

"I know this probably sounds crazy and I might end up regretting it, but I think I'm going to keep the C-section as a last resort in case of emergency."

"It doesn't sound all that crazy; first time moms usually want that experience of a vaginal birth because they feel like it will create a deeper bond between them and the child. But you should remember that you will be pushing out two babies not just one and although you could choose an epidural, they don't always work and you could be left with a lot more pain than you anticipated. However, you've been doing your prenatal exercises, you're young, in good shape and health so I think you'll be fine. In addition to that, vaginal births have a much shorter healing time than C-sections and with you having twins, I think having that shorter healing period and actually being able to get up and move around with relative ease after a few days will be beneficiary for you. But just know that we will still keep a surgical team on stand-by should something go wrong and we need to get the babies out in a hurry."

"I'm glad you understand; my friend Leah thinks I'm crazy for wanting to push one baby out of my 'woo-ha', as she calls it, let alone two."

"Well women who have never actually had children tend to think of giving birth as some sort of horror story and sometimes it can be but most of the time it's never as bad as women think it's going to be. Besides, once that little bundle is placed in your arms, all the pain you went through becomes a distant though."

"You know I think everything that comes after they're born scares me more than actually giving birth to them."

"And that's perfectly normal. Your expectations for yourself or much higher than your babies; all they really care about his being fed, having a clean diaper and warm body to snuggle with. Now once they become teenagers you won't be able to do anything right according to them; but don't worry about that just yet. Just enjoy being a new mom and know that its ok to ask for help or take it when its offered; it won't make you a bad parent, it just means you're smart enough to know raising kids is sometimes more than a two person job."

"Thank you so much Dr. Leeman; you've been so kind to me and you've helped settle a lot of my worries."

"The way I see it, you've got enough on your plate and you don't a mean ole nasty doctor to make you feel bad too." Dr. Leeman smiled

Once she'd been helped off the table, she went out to the reception desk and made her next appointment.

"All done?" Charlie asked when she approached him

"Yep. Clean bill of health for us all. Now how about some food?" Bella replied

"Food it is." Charlie agreed, taking her by the elbow and escorting her out to the car

"Thanks for driving me here Dad; I would've driven myself but as you can see I'm as big as a house." She said resting her hands on her belly

"It was no problem Bells. Now what do you say to some bacon cheese fries from Blue Moon Burgers?"

"I'd say what are we waiting for." She grinned

"Just don't tell Paul we went there; he might be jealous." He grinned

"You're the best Daddy." Bella laughed

**A/N: Blue Moon Burgers is a real restaurant in Seattle, however I've never been there and based on the menu I found online they don't actually have bacon cheese fries, but... I'd like to assume they wouldn't deny a pregnant woman such a thing.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Paul was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork and he'd just glanced up at the clock to check the time again when his phone ring. A picture of Bella looking down at her stomach flashed on the screen and he smiled as he answered.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

_"Hey, I was just calling to let you know I was home."_

_"Thanks. So how did your appointment go?"_

_"It was fine… everything looks good."_

_"Did she mention anything about premature labor?"_

_"She says she thinks I'll definitely pop before I reach 9 months but that the three of us are healthy enough that we should all be just fine."_

_"Ok… Well my shift is over at 6, how do you feel about steak for dinner?"_

_"Sounds good but we don't have any more steak."_

_"I know, I was gonna stop by the grocery store and get some."_

_"Alright and can you get some of those little red potatoes too?"_

_"You want more ice cream too?" He asked recalling that she'd run out days ago_

_"You're such a good husband." Bella giggled_

_"I do try."_

_"And that's one reason I love you so much. Now as for the ice cream, I think I want chocolate chip this time."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Ok. Well I'll call you when I leave work ok."_

_"Ok. I think I'm going to go take a nap. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>After they hung up, Bella sighed and rubbed a hand over her belly.<p>

"Alright babies, be nice and let mommy have a nap." She said as she wiggled around on the couch trying to find a comfortable position

She was able to sleep for about an hour before the restless movements of the babies woke her up and she got up and went into the kitchen in search of a snack.

As she perused the fridge for something that would satisfy her current sweet tooth, she felt a pain in her belly and began to rub it in attempts to soothe which ever child had decided to kick so violently. A few minutes later she decided on some blueberries and just grabbed the bowl and took it to the dining room table. She'd eaten about half the bowl of berries when she felt a twinge in her back and decided sitting in the wooden chairs was no longer a good idea.

Bella put the berries back in the fridge and decided to head upstairs for a shower; Kwoli followed right behind her, his cold nose brushing against her leg.

She climbed into the shower and sighed as the warm water soothed her tired and sore body, beating down on her aching muscles and relieving some of the tension. After about ten minutes of enjoying the hot water, she decided to bathe and get out. When she went to get out, she almost tripped over Kwoli who had stationed himself right outside the shower.

Kwoli followed her to the sink, his nose once against brushing against her leg and sending a shiver through her body.

"Did you miss me that much?" She laughed, reaching down to rub his head

Bella wrapped her hair in a towel and shuffled into the bedroom to get dressed. As she leaned down to open a drawer, she was struck by a sharp pain that started in her back and spread around to her belly. The shock of the pain made her cry out and she fell to her knees.

Kwoli let out a wine and gently nudged her with his head.

"I'm ok boy…just braxton hicks I think." She sighed, struggling to her feet

Kwoli whined again and nudged her leg.

Bella grabbed her robe that was hanging on the bathroom door and climbed into bed

"Come here boy." She said to Kwoli once she was situated

"We're just gonna lay down for a bit."

Kwoli got as close to her as he could, pressing his nose to her belly and gently laying his paw on it as well.

"You're such a good boy." She sighed as her eyes drooped and she drifted into sleep

She couldn't have been asleep for more than thirty minutes when she was awoken by Kwoli's barking.

"What it is?" She grumbled, stretching and then freezing when she felt a wet spot

She looked down and noticed a rather large wet spot on the front of her robe and the pillow she'd placed between her legs was soaked as well.

Kwoli barked again and whined as he pawed at the bed. He pulled at the covers and then ran to the door of the bedroom, where he looked back at Bella and barked. When Bella didn't move, he went back to the bed and jumped up behind Bella, nudging her back and whining loudly.

"Ok, ok… calm down buddy. Let's call Paul first."

* * *

><p><em>"I was just getting ready to call you; did you think of something else you wanted?" <em>

_"Ummm, honey I think you need to come straight home."_

_"Why? Is everything ok?"_

_"I think my water broke."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Ye… ahhhhh!" She screamed as her back muscles contracted_

_"Bella?!" _

_"Paul, I think our babies are coming."_

_"But its too early."_

_"Well they don't seem to care about that. Hurry home please."_

_"Ok… ok… I'll be right there just don't move ok."_

_"Ok… I love you."_

_"I love you too baby."_

Paul raced out of the station and tore out of the parking lot so fast that his tires screeched and left black marks on the pavement.

_"Hey Bells."_

_"Daddy." She whimpered_

_"Bells? What's wrong?"_

_"I think the babies are coming."_

_"Where's Paul?"_

_"He's on his way. Daddy, I'm scared."_

_"It's gonna be ok honey; I'm gonna leave the house right now, do you want me to come to the house."_

_"Ummm, I think I hear Paul, can you just meet us at the hospital?"_

_"I'll probably get there before you guys so I'll let them know you're coming."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'll see you there. And Bells?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"You and those babies are going to be just fine so don't worry."_

_"I love you Daddy."_

_"I love you too Bells."_

* * *

><p>Just as Bella hung up the phone she heard the front door slam open.<p>

"BELLA!"

"UPSTAIRS!"

The sound of his footsteps seemed to echo inside his head as he stormed up the stairs, full of worry and panic; hoping that his wife and babies would be ok.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: It took way longer to write this chapter than I thought it would but FINALLY it's done. Hope you lovely readers enjoy it. ******As always, I appreciate each and everyone one of you who takes the time to read my work and an extra special thank you to those who take the time to review as well.****

When Bella and Paul arrived at the hospital Charlie was outside waiting on them and he helped Bella inside while convincing Paul she'd be ok long enough for him to park the car. In his nervousness and haste to return to his wife's side, Paul parked the car and jumped out only to have to turn around to actually cut the car off and shut the door.

One of the nurses had grabbed a wheelchair for Bella to sit in and handed her a clipboard with some papers to fill out.

"Do you want to just leave those for Paul to fill out?" Charlie asked her, watching as she cringed in pain

Bella shook her head, "He's probably too nervous to think straight enough to remember everything."

"And you aren't?" He asked

"I'm nervous but I know I need to stay calm and I'm hoping maybe this will be enough of a distraction to take my mind off the pain right now." She replied

As she started to fill in the required information, Paul came racing in his frantic eyes searching the room for his wife and father in-law. When he spotted them he raced over and then stood their unsure of what to do.

"Sit down and breathe." Bella instructed

"Where's the doctor, shouldn't they be taking you into a room?"

"They have to get one ready first."

Just as she said that, a nurse came and informed they had a room ready and that Dr. Leeman had been called and was doing her best to get there.

Bella was instructed to change into a gown and then she was hooked up to machines to monitor her heart rate, blood pressure and they also placed a continuous electronic fetal monitor around her belly. Once all of that was set up a doctor came in and informed Bella that he would be her Doctor until her regular doctor could get there.

"Has your doctor talked to you about early labor?" He asked

"She did, and she said I would probably go early but we both thought I would last a few more weeks maybe even till my eighth month. And when she did the internal exam she said I was dilated about two centimeters but I wasn't effaced yet."

"Ok, well as I'm sure you know there are risks of delivering at seven months, especially with twins. The babies' lungs are not fully developed and it's likely that they would have to go on ventilators right away. There are also other possible complications but we won't talk about those unless we have to. But what we are going to do is to try to get this labor stopped and I'm confident that since your contractions aren't coming at a constant and steady rate that we can stop labor. Now if we do manage to stop labor and you get to go home, you will be put on full bed rest."

"Will stopping labor hurt her or the babies and what is full bed rest?" Paul asked

"Stopping labor won't harm her or the babies; and full bed rest means she won't be allowed out of the bed except to use the bathroom."

Bella groaned at the thought of being confined to a bed for however long but she knew that bed rest was better than delivering this early.

"Now in addition to that, we're going to be giving you something that will help to speed up their lung development, however, it does take a full 48 hours for this particular medicine to work so we're really hoping we can get these contractions stopped and buy those babies some more time."

"Are there any side effects I should be worried about?" Bella asked

"The most common side effects are nausea and dizziness."

Bella nodded and then clenched her eyes shut as a contraction came. The doctor immediately checked the clock and began timing the contraction which only last for a few seconds.

"Well the fact that the contractions are still coming at an irregular rate and for very short periods of times makes me really hopeful that we'll be able to keep those babies in for at least a few more days. Now if you don't have any more questions right now, I'm going to go see if I can get in touch with your regular OBGYN."

"I think we're good for now, thank you."

The doctor nodded and left the room as a nurse was entering.

In just a few minutes the medicines had been administered and an anxious Bella and Paul were left to simply wait.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now, we've got all the monitors hooked up and we'll be able to keep an eye on them from the nurses' station but if you happen to need anything before I come back to check on you, just press the red button and I'll be here."

"Ok, thank you." Bella sighed, struggling to keep her eyes open

Not long after the nurse left, Bella was asleep and Paul stayed by her side watching her like a hawk and keeping an eye on the machine that showed the babies heartbeats.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later the nurse returned to check on Bella and to let her know that Dr. Leeman had arrived and was speaking with the doctor who'd been assigned to Bella upon her arrival at the hospital. Bella was barely awake though, so once she was more awake Paul had to repeat what the nurse had said.<p>

Not too long after the nurse left, Dr. Leeman entered the room.

"How you feeling?" She asked Bella as she pulled up a chair

"I'm ok, just worried about my babies."

"Well I'm confident that we'll be able to keep these babies swimming around in there for a little bit longer. Let's get you into position so I can do an internal exam to see if you've dilated anymore or become effaced at all."

Paul helped Bella scoot down in the bed and then held her hand as Dr. Leeman began the exam.

"Alrighty… well the good news is you're only three centimeters dilated and still no effacing going on. So with that and the fact that you've been started on medicine to stop labor all together makes me feel pretty good. I'm going to be honest with you though, the fact that your water has already broken means that both you and the baby are at risk for infection if you were to be sent home or even if you weren't."

"Why didn't the other doctor say anything about that? He made it sound like she could go home if labor was completely stopped." Paul fumed

"Honestly I don't even know why that doctor was assigned to you; he's an ER Doctor not an OBGYN." Dr. Leeman huffed

"Why didn't he tell us that? We just assumed he was an OBGYN because it only made sense that that would be the kind of doctor they'd assign to me." Bella questioned

"I have no clue. Now to ensure you'll have the best possible care and an actual OBGYN on hand should something happen and I not be able to get there, I'm recommending that you be moved to Harborview Medical Center in Seattle."

"Seattle?" Bella frowned

"Yes, I know you were probably hoping to deliver close to home but seeing as how you've gone into premature labor and on top of that with twins, I feel that you would be better off in a hospital that is better equipped to take care of you and those babies; especially if something goes wrong."

"If you think it's the best place for me to be then I'll go there but how exactly am I supposed to get there since its obvious Paul can't just drive me."

"Well the fastest and most comfortable way to get you there would be by helicopter and Paul could ride in the copter with you or he could choose to drive up to Seattle."

"There's no way I'm leaving her side." Paul nearly growled

"Ok, well if we're all in agreement on you being transferred, I'll go make the proper arrangements and give you guys time to get anything in order that you need to." Dr. Leeman said

Once Dr. Leeman left the room, Bella turned to Paul and said "Have you left the room since we've been here?"

"No."

"Well do you know if anyone has been out to talk to Dad yet?"

"Oh crap! I completely forgot he was out there waiting and I'm doubt anyone has told him anything helpful."

"Well go grab him and bring him in here so we can let him know what's going to happen and see if he wouldn't mind getting something's from the house for us and bringing it up to Seattle."

"Ok." He kissed her and then placed a kiss to her belly before running out of the room

When he entered the lobby, Charlie sprung out of his chair.

"Finally! What on earth is going on? I've been going crazy out here."

"I'm so sorry; I completely forgot that you were out here waiting to hear something."

Charlie shook his head and placed a hand on Paul's shoulder, "It's ok son, I know you're stressed right now and plenty worried. Just take me back to see my baby girl and tell me what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The babies will be here pretty soon which means we're getting close to the end of this sequel. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story, what you like/don't like or if you have something you'd like to see in a future story (whether that be pairing or plot) feel free to PM me.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: It's taken way too long to get this chapter finished but that's just the way it goes sometimes. Hope you guys like this chapter and stay tuned for the labor and delivery to come in later chapters.**

The next morning, Paul contacted the pack to let them know what was going on and that he and Bella probably wouldn't be back in La Push till after the babies were born; he also talked to Quil about staying at the house and keeping Kwoli company until they got back. Leah of course freaked out when Paul told her what was going on with Bella.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my gosh why didn't you call me yesterday?" Leah screeched<em>

_"Had more important things to worry about Leah." Paul sighed_

_"I'm sorry, you're right. Do you need me to do anything? Stop by the house and grab some things for Bella or you?" Leah asked_

_"No that's ok; Charlie said he would run by the house and get a few things for us." Paul replied_

_"Tell Bella to make a list of things of she wants from the house and tell her I'm on my way to get it."_

_"What? But Leah I just told you Charlie," He started only to be interrupted _

_"That Charlie would get everything, but I'm pretty sure Bella is going to want some underwear and other feminine stuff and I know she doesn't want her dad going through her underwear drawer."_

_"Oh… I didn't think about that."_

_"Mmhmm… .I'll be there in ten minutes."_

_"Thanks Leah." _

* * *

><p>"Was that Leah?"<p>

Paul jumped at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, going to sit on the bed

"No; babies are really active." She sighed rubbing her belly

Paul nodded and kissed her belly, "Leah said to make a list of what you want from the house and she would get it for us; she said you wouldn't want Charlie to see your underwear or other feminine products."

"True. Has anyone told you what time I'm supposed to be transported?"

"Yea a nurse came in early this morning while you were asleep; she said the copter should be here by noon."

"Alright; you think they'll let me take a shower? I feel gross." She frowned

Paul shrugged as he pressed the button for the nurse.

A few minutes a nurse entered the room.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, offering a sweet smile

"I was wondering if I could take a shower."

"I'm not sure you'll be able to take a full shower but we can at least get you wiped off and freshened up."

"That would be great."

"Alright well let me get things set up in the bathroom and then I'll help you in there and leave your husband to help you get cleaned off."

The nurse left the room and returned five minutes later with a washcloth and towel.

"There's a chair in the shower that you'll have to sit on and I'll wrap up your IV's so you don't get those wet."

Soon Bella was seated on the shower chair and Paul was carefully running the washcloth over her body.

* * *

><p>"Bella, Paul?"<p>

"We're in the bathroom Leah."

"Ummm, both of you? That's kind of nasty." Leah frowned

"Just open the door Leah." Bella sighed

"I don't really want to see whatever it is you two are doing."

"I'm just helping her get cleaned up Leah, you can come in." Paul laughed

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?"

"What exactly did you think we were doing?" Bella asked

Leah shrugged, "So how are you feeling today?"

"Eh… ok I guess just really anxious." Bella replied

"Do you know what time they'll be transporting you to Seattle?"

"I think they said around noon."

"Alright, well tell me where the list is and I'll go get your stuff and head up to Seattle."

"It's on the side table out there. We really appreciate you doing this for us Leah." Paul said

"Hey it's no problem; Bella's my sister from another mother and those are my Godbabies in there." Leah replied

The three of them said their goodbyes after which, Leah grabbed the list and left.

A few minutes later, Bella was as clean as she could get without an actual shower and ready to return to the bed.

"Do you think they'll at least let me put on some pants or something for the ride?" Bella asked Paul as she settled back in the bed and pushed the call button for the nurse

"I hope so; I don't really want a bunch of people seeing all your stuff." Paul responded

"Feeling a little better?" The nurse asked as she entered the room

"Much, I was wondering if I'd be able to put on some pants though or at least some underwear for the ride to Seattle."

"Your Dr. is going to be in to do one more check on you and then I'm sure she'll at least let you put on some underwear or a pair of sweats." The nurse replied

"Ok, good; I didn't really want to be flashing everybody."

The nurse laughed at that as she hooked Bella back up to the fetal monitors.

* * *

><p>Not too long after the nurse left, Dr. Leeman walked in with a smile on her face.<p>

"Well the helicopter is about five minutes out so let's get you checked out and ready to go."

Bella squirmed as Dr. Leeman stuck her fingers inside and began feeling around.

Paul noticed the frown on Dr. Leeman's face and became worried that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Not really, she has dilated to five centimeters though and since she's continuing to dilate I think we're going to take her off the Tocolytics once we get to Harborview and just let labor progress naturally. And I'm also noticing a bit of effacing has happened so if her body is continuing to prepare for labor then it really is just time and we're better off letting it happen. The good news is that since we immediately started her on the corticosteroids, the babies' lungs should be better developed and there should be less risk of lung problems." She explained

"Do you think we have anything that we should really be concerned about?" Bella asked

"Well with all premature births you should be concerned, especially with twins. But your twins are at a good weight and as far as I can tell they've been developing nicely and have shown no signs of deformity or any sort of health concerns. And if the corticosteroids have worked like they're supposed to then there should be little to no problems with their lungs. You just try to keep calm and relax because the babies can tell when your distressed and it can cause them to become distressed as well which we definitely don't want."

"I'm trying to stay calm but it is a little hard."

Dr. Leeman nodded in understanding, "Something I've found that helps most women is to hear their babies heartbeats or to keep an eye on the readouts coming from the fetal monitor; seeing concrete proof and hearing it as well really helps to put most women's mind at ease."

They talked for a little more and Dr. Leeman told Bella that she could put on some underwear and sweat pants if she had them, as long as they stayed below her belly so the fetal monitors weren't obstructed.

Just as she was getting ready to leave, a nurse came into to let them know the copter was there and ready for them.

Two EMT's from the copter came in and transferred Bella to another bed and wheeled her up to the helicopter.

Once Bella, Paul and the EMT's were situated, and the door of the copter closed, they took off for Seattle.

"I wonder if the babies realize we're not on the ground anymore." Bella giggled as she felt them squirming around in her belly

Paul laughed, "Or maybe they know they're time is almost up in there and they're trying to decide who gets to come out first."

"I bet you it'll be our little girl, I having a feeling she's going to be a bossy little thing."

"Nah, I think it'll be our son; he's got to come out first to make sure it's cool for his sister to come out."

"Do you ever wish you'd had siblings?" She asked, her tone taking on a more serious note

"As a kid I did, but then as a got older I realized it was probably best that I was only child; and then of course there was Jared and the other guys who are basically my brother's now. What about you?"

"When I was about four or five I used to ask Renee if I could have a little brother but then I got older and realized Renee couldn't take herself or me so another kid really wasn't a good idea."

"Do you think she'll show up once they're born?" Paul asked gesturing to Bella's belly

Bella shrugged, "Probably not and honestly I don't know that I'd want her here; she'd just find a way to bring drama or upset me so both her and I are better off with her not being here. I'll be nice enough to send her a text or something once they're born but other than that I don't want anything to do with her."

A few minutes later and they were landing on the roof of Harborview and nurses were coming out to get Bella and take her to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: medicine is stopped and Bella's contractions start again, Paul is bound to take a verbal bashing, Charlie will have some uncomfortable/awkward moments and Leah might decide she never wants to have kids.**


	22. Chapter 21

"I'm going to call Dad and let him know we're here and tell him the room number." Paul told Bella once they were situated in the room and she started falling asleep

Bella nodded and pulled the covers up under her chin.

Paul stepped out of the room so he wouldn't disturb her and dialed Charlie's number.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

_"Hey we made it to the hospital and Bella's all situated in her room."_

_"Ok, well I'm about fifteen minutes away; I'll call you when I get there and you can tell me how to get to the room."_

_"Alright."_

* * *

><p>After Paul hung up he decided to find a vending machine and grab a couple snacks and drinks. He sighed as he leaned against the machine trying to decide what to get and it dawned on him that he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten; and even as he stood there taking in his options, nothing seemed all that appealing so he just decided to grab a couple drinks and return to the room.<p>

Bella was asleep when he returned so he settled in the chair and watched her. He knew that soon the doctor would be coming in and taking her off the medicine that had put a stop to her labor and from there things would probably get pretty hectic, not at all how imagined the birth of their children would go. He'd fully expected to be a nervous wreck and even a little scared but he hadn't expected it this soon. He hadn't really had much time to really think about what was going on since Bella had first called him and now that he was sitting with only the soft sounds of Bella's breathing and the occasional beeping of the machines it was finally starting to hit him…

"I'm gonna be a Dad!" He gasped

"Finally hitting you huh?"

Paul jumped at the sound of Bella's voice, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long; so being a Dad is becoming more real for you?"

"Definitely… I mean obviously I've known I was gonna be a Dad but it just didn't seem so real until now and I guess now I'm starting to worry about what kind of father I'll be."

Bella pushed the covers down and sat up before holding her hand out, "Give me your hand."

Paul did as requested and stared in confusion as Bella placed his hand on her belly.

"I know you're scared and nervous and unsure, we're in the same boat there, but we've got each other and soon we'll be holding these two and nothing else will matter. I have faith in you and I know that you're going to be the best Dad you possibly can and these kids are going to think you hung the moon."

"How are you so sure?" He asked

Bella smiled and placed a hand over his heart, "Because of this right here."

Paul stood and wrapped his arms around her, "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Some spirit guy realized how awesome you were." She shrugged

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The moment was interrupted by the ringing of Paul's cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

_"What's the room number?"_

_"323."_

_"Ok see you guys in a bit."_

"That was your Dad."

"I wonder if they'll let me have anything to eat; I'm starving."

"Well only one way to find out." Paul said as he pressed the button for the nurse

"What can I get for you?" The nurse asked as she entered the room

"I was just wondering if I'm allowed to eat anything."

"You're allowed to eat anything you want before five o'clock which is when you'll be taken off all the medicines that are currently keeping labor at bay."

"Good cause I brought lunch." Charlie said as he entered the room

"Hey Daddy." Bella smiled

"Do you need anything else?" The nurse asked

"Not right now, thank you." Paul responded

"I brought you a bacon burger with those crispy onion strings on it that you like and seasoned fries."

"Mmmmm, sounds so good."

"So how you feeling?"

"Eh, ok I guess; kind of anxious but excited too."

"And how are you holding up?" He asked, nodding at Paul

"About the same."

"Everything is going to be just fine; now eat up before they come in here and tell you that you can't eat all that grease."

Bella and Paul laughed but dug into the food.

Once all the food was devoured, Bella settled back in the bed with Paul and Charlie taking the two chairs.

"So what was it like when Bella was born?" Paul asked

"Well it was just fine until the doctor said "the baby is crowning, you want to see?" and I thought sure. Next thing I knew I was being helped up off the floor; I didn't even want to think about your Renee's lady parts after that; so Paul, when they ask if you want to see, just say no."

Paul laughed, "Alright Pops."

Bella giggled at her father and the image of him collapsing on the floor, "Was Mom mad at you for passing out?"

"You know your mother has always been one for dramatics. She made a big fuss about me passing out and she got all hysterical so the doctor asked me to leave the room and I couldn't come back in until it was time to cut the cord."

A sudden knock at the door halted any response that Bella or Paul had intended to make.

"Come in."

"Hey, how are you?" Dr. Leeman asked as she entered the room

"Alright, the nurse said I would be taken off the medicine at five is that still the plan?"

"Actually we're going to take you off a little bit earlier because it will take a few hours for the medicine to leave your system but I anticipate that once the medicine has left your system, things will progress rather quickly. Right now I want to check you and the babies out; find out if you've dilated anymore and make sure the babies are still in position for birth."

Charlie got up to leave when he realized the doctor would be checking out his daughter's lady parts.

"You don't have to leave Dad." Bella said

Charlie started to say something but he took one look at Bella and the pouty lips and big brown eyes and gave a sigh as he moved back to his chair.

He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes so there would be no chance of him accidentally seeing parts of his daughter he hadn't seen since she'd been potty trained.

Charlie heard Bella's sharp intake of breathe and assumed that the doctor was doing her thing which made him cringe as memories of Renee in labor surfaced.

"Well Bella it looks like you are fully effaced and six centimeters dilated so I think I'm going to go ahead and take you off the medicine."

"How fast do you think things will progress after that?" Bella asked

"That all depends on how fast your contractions pick back up and then how fast their frequency and duration increases. So just relax and rest while you can." Dr. Leeman replied

After making sure Bella didn't have any more questions, Dr. Leeman brought in a nurse and instructed her to remove Bella's IV's.

"I'll come back in a few hours to check on you but if you feel like you need me before then, just have one of the nurses page me." Dr. Leeman said as she exited the room

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad?"<p>

"Yea Bells?"

"You'll be in the delivery room right?"

"Ummm, I, uh… I love you Bells but I don't really want to see all that." He said, a blush staining his cheeks

"If you stay up by my head you won't see any of the gross stuff. Please Daddy; I really want you to be there?" Bella pleaded

"Oh stop it with the puppy eyes, I'll be in there." He grumbled

Bella giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "You're the best Dad."

Charlie grumbled some more as he tried to hide the smile that was forming; while he wasn't too thrilled about being in the delivery room, it felt good to know that his daughter needed and wanted him there.

"I'm allowed to have three people in there so I think I'm going to ask Leah to be there too."

"Ask me to be where?" Leah asked as she entered the room

"How'd you get up here?" Bella asked

"Nifty thing called an elevator."

Bella rolled her eyes at Leah's sarcasm, "No I meant, how'd you know what room number and all of that?"

"Asked the lady at the front desk since someone," she said cutting her eyes over to Paul, "didn't answer their phone."

"Oh. Did you find everything on the list?"

"Sure did, even brought some snacks so we wouldn't have to rely on vending machines. Now you were saying you were going to ask me to be somewhere… where are you talking about?"

"The delivery room."

"As in the place where you actually give birth… uhh, NO."

"Please Leah?"

"Absolutely not, I love you and all but I do not want to see your vagina being split open by his big headed babies. I remember watching the childbirth video in health class and seeing that once was enough for me."

"But Leah I really want you there. My mom probably isn't going to show and you're my sister from another mother and I need you to be there." Bella said, her eyes starting to tear up

Leah tried her hardest to resist and ignore the watery eyes but when tears actually started to fall, she caved.

"You don't play fair Swan. I'll be there, just know I won't be happy about it." Leah huffed

Bella grinned and Paul shook his head at his wife's antics.

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?" He whispered in her ear

"I figure I'm in for some serious pain in the next few hours so I might as well have a little fun while I can." She whispered back

Paul laughed, "I love you, you crazy woman."

"I love you too and you're the best husband a girl could ask for."

"Alright you two, stop with the mushiness and tell me what you're naming these babies."

"Nope; you'll find out once they're born."

"Oh come on."

"If we tell you what they're middle names are, will that satisfy you for now?" Bella asked

"Sure."

"Well for our boy we picked Cheveyo because it means spirit warrior and we thought that was fitting especially when paired with his first name; for our girl we've picked Mika because it means gift."

As Leah opened her mouth to comment, Charlie's cell phone went off and he frowned as he looked at the screen.

"It's Renee."

"Mom? What does she want?" Bella asked

"Guess I'll go find out."

"Don't start stressing Bells, this is a happy time for us and we're not going to let your Mom ruin it, ok?" Paul told her

"You're right, it's just we haven't heard anything from in her since I told her I was pregnant and I just didn't expect her to call now."

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

_"Charlie?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Umm, how are you?"_

_"Never been better."_

_"How's Bella?"_

_"Why didn't you call her and ask her yourself?"_

_"Well it's been so long and I wasn't sure she'd actually answer."_

_"If you really want to know, she's currently in labor."_

_"Labor? She's pregnant?"_

_"Not for much longer, but yes."_

_"How come no one told me?"_

_"Now I know for a fact that Bella told you she was pregnant because she called me crying afterwards wondering why her mother was such a bitch."_

_"Did you just call me a bitch?" _

_"Unless you've called to say you've suddenly grown a heart and maternal feelings for your daughter, I'm going to hang up and go back to be with my daughter and son-in-law."_

_"Wait! Ummm, how far into labor is she?"_

_"Well they had her on some kind of medicine to stop labor until about an hour ago."_

_"Stop labor? Why did they do they?"_

_"Because she's only seven months, that's why."_

_"Is she ok? The babies?"_

_"They're all fine."_

_"Oh, ok… Well will you tell her I love her and that I'd love to be there but it's so short notice and I probably can't get a flight so,"_

_"Just stop. If you really wanted to be here then you'd be finding the first flight out right this minute. So no I'm not going to tell her that you love her or that you'd like to be here because I refuse to lie for you. I really hope you get your head out of your ass sometime soon Renee, because you are missing out on an awful lot. Our daughter has grown into such a wonderful woman and wife and soon to be mother and you have no idea about anything because you're too selfish to care about anyone but you. "_

_"I,"_

_"Harborview Medical Center in Seattle is where we are, if you want to make things right with Bella then you'll get here."_

With nothing left to say and not wanting to hear any more from Renee, Charlie hung up and returned to Bella's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it... review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this finished and posted. **

"So what did Mom want?" Bella asked when Charlie returned to the room

"Nothing really; so did I miss anything?" He asked

"I had a contraction but it didn't last long." Bella told him

"Well get some rest while you can baby girl because pretty soon you won't be able to."

"I'd love to but this hospital bed is not all that comfortable; I'm lucky I managed to nap at all earlier."

"I can go ask the nurse for some extra pillows." Leah said

"Sure. I wish we would've brought my pregnancy pillow with me." She sighed

A few minutes later, Leah was back with two pillows and a cup of crushed ice.

"Here are your pillows and she also sent a cup of ice since you can't really have anything now that you're actually in labor."

"Thanks Leah."

Paul helped Bella to arrange the pillows and get as comfortable as she possibly could before he settled into a chair beside her bed and held her hand in his.

Charlie decided to take a nap because he was sure they were in for a long wait while Leah tried to keep her mind off the fact that she'd agreed to be present for the actual birth part.

"You should get some sleep too." Bella whispered to Paul

He shook his head and replied, "I'll be fine."

"You aren't going to miss anything you know. I've got a grip on your hand and I'll probably squeeze when I have a contraction or wake you up if I need something. Now please take a nap; it'd make me feel better if you did." She urged

"Are you sure?" He asked

Bella just nodded and let her eyes drift shut, safe in the knowledge that the three most important people in her life were there with her.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, Bella was woken up by a particularly strong contraction that had her crying out and gripping Paul's hand as tightly as she could.<p>

Paul startled awake at the sound of her cry and his eyes immediately went to her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Contraction; strong one." She gasped as it ended

"Should I get a nurse?" He asked, feeling a little panicky

"No I don't think so. Let's just wait and see how much time passes till the next one."

"Are you sure? I mean don't the nurses or the doctor need to know that you're having a contraction?" He asked feeling nervous and unsure

"That's what these machines are for." She explained

Paul nodded and sat back down, his hand moving to rest on his wife's belly.

Bella placed her hand on top of his and sighed.

"I can't wait until we can hold them." She smiled

"I'm kind of nervous about that."

"Holding them? Why?"

"They're going to be so small what if I drop them or something?"

"Give me your hands." Bella instructed

Paul did as he was told and stared at her in confusion.

"These hands have caressed my face with the softest of touches, stroked my skin like feathers and brought me immense pleasures." She then moved her hands up to grip his arms

"And these arms have carried me, never quivering or straining; never loosening their hold. They have held me, wrapping me in safety and offering a comfort that only you can give me. So when these babies are placed into your arms I know that they'll be just fine. I know that you'll hold them tightly but gently, your warmth and love seeping into their tiny little bodies and assuring them that they will always be safe in their Daddies arms."

"God I love you woman." He smiled before pulling her into a kiss

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be up in a few hours.**


	24. The End

Seven hours later and Bella's contractions had increased in frequency and length, giving her little time to catch her breath and brace for the next one. The nurse and Dr. Leeman had been in and out of the room, checking on her progress and trying to keep her comfortable as possible. Leah had decided to go for a walk around the hospital saying it was bad enough she was going to watch Bella give birth, she didn't want to watch her suffer beforehand too. And poor Charlie was regretting his decision to offer his hand to his daughter; it was throbbing and turning red and he could feel the bones popping and grinding against each other as Bella squeezed it as hard as she possibly could.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bella cried as another contraction gripped her, this one only coming three minutes after the last one

"And I'll let you." Paul replied, wiping a cold rag across her forehead

"Stop being so sweet, I'm trying to be mad at you!" She sobbed

"I'm sorry?" He offered, not sure what he was supposed to say

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Leah asked

"No, I'm just screaming for no reason…. OF COURSE IT HURTS YOU IDIOT!" Bella screamed at her

"Umm ok, forget I asked." Leah said moving towards the door

After another hour, Dr. Leeman announced that Bella was fully dilated and could push with the next contraction.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed

When the next contraction came Dr. Leeman instructed her to push with the contraction and take short breathes in between but there was basically no brake between the contractions and they were so intense that it took Bella a few tries before she could really push all the way through a contraction and not get panicky when one started.

Twenty minutes later and Dr. Leeman announced that she could see the head.

"Oh gosh, why didn't I do the C-section?" Bella cried as she felt the first baby moving down through her body and the head pushing against her opening

"Come on baby, you can do this." Paul tried to encourage her

While all of this was going on, Bella still had her Dad's hand in a death grip and he was trying his best to keep his eyes on his daughter's face lest he see something he didn't want to.

Leah unfortunately ended up down by Bella's waist and she was currently seeing more than she ever wanted to.

"Alright the head is out and now comes the hard part which is the shoulders. It's very important you listen to me because it's very easy to tear when you get to this part and that will only make pushing the next baby out all that more painful. So when I tell you to stop pushing and just pant through the contractions, I need you to do that ok?" Dr. Leeman instructed

Bella just nodded her head to show she understood as she continued to push through current contraction.

There was a brief moment of relief when the head finally popped out but it was immediately followed by another contraction and a whole lot of pain as the shoulders tried to pass through. Dr. Leeman instructed Bella when to push and when not to as she helped guide the shoulders out while avoiding tearing and once the shoulders were out the baby just seemed to slide the rest of the way out.

A loud cry was heard as Dr. Leeman lifted the baby up for them to see, "We have a girl, Dad do you want to cut the cord?" She asked gesturing toward Paul

Paul nodded his head, his eyes clouded with tears at the sight of his baby girl.

"She's so beautiful." He cried as he snipped the cord

Dr. Leeman then laid the baby on Bella's chest for a few moments.

"Look at her, she's so precious." Bella said looking at the little girl in wonder

"Do we have a name for her?" The nurse asked as she picked the baby up to go clean her up

"Catori Mika Meraz." Paul told her since Bella was busy pushing out their little boy

Twenty minutes later and their baby boy came into the world with a small cry.

"You want to cut the cord?" Paul asked Charlie

"No son, this is your moment." Charlie grinned, pride and love evident in his voice

"And what's this little guy's name?" The nurse asked

"Liam Cheveyo Meraz." Bella responded

After she'd had a few moments with her little boy, he too was taken to be cleaned up.

Once the placenta had been passed and Bella was all cleaned up, the nurse brought the babies back over. The nurse helped Bella to get the babies positioned so that she could attempt to breastfeed them.

"You two did good." Charlie smiled as he gazed down at his grandchildren

"Yea they're pretty cute but that whole process was just disgusting." Leah said

"It wasn't all that fun on my end either but it was so worth it."

"If you say so." Leah shrugged, "Now I'm going to go call Quil and Anthony and let them know their godchildren have arrived."

"And I'm going to grab some coffee and give you four a little time alone."

"Thanks for being here Dad."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else Bells." He leaned down and gave his daughter and grandkids a kiss on the head and then slapped Paul on the shoulder before leaving the room

* * *

><p>"I love you guys so much." Paul whispered as he stroked their puffy little cheeks<p>

"I think they're done eating for now, would you like to hold them?" Bella asked

Paul didn't bother responding, he just gently scooped each baby into his arms; their heads full of dark hair resting in his palms as he stared down at them in amazement.

Bella watched them for as long as she could but it wasn't long before her eyes began to droop and her body finally surrendered to the exhaustion. And while his wife slept, Paul stared at his now sleeping children; marveling at their tiny features, perfect mixtures of him and Bella.

Getting to this point hadn't always been an easy road but here in this moment he realized that it had all been worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it... the end of ****_Hundred More Years _****. I thank you all for sticking with me through several bouts of writers block and being patient. I hope you all stick around as I finish _Some Secrets Can't Be Kept (the sequel to Destined for Weird) _and I have several other ideas for stories in the works and I will be posting a sneak peek of the story that I choose to focus on and post here. **

**And I've included the lyrics to the song that inspired this sequel.**

Hundred More Years by Francesca Battistelli

_A diamond ring and twelve red roses_  
><em>Everything she ever wanted<em>  
><em>All those dreams and now they're finally here<em>  
><em>She's so young and he's so perfects<em>  
><em>They waited for love and it was worth it<em>  
><em>She wants to feel like this for a hundred years<em>

_All this life still yet to live and they can hardly wait_  
><em>They can laugh<em>  
><em>They can cry<em>  
><em>The future looks so beautiful and bright<em>  
><em>They can dance under the moonlight<em>  
><em>'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight<em>  
><em>And she wants to stay right here<em>  
><em>Make it last for a hundred more years<em>

_She's got blue eyes just like her mother_  
><em>Three years old, he's crazy for her<em>  
><em>He wants to freeze this day before it disappears<em>  
><em>She's spinnin' like a little princess<em>  
><em>Makin' sure he's gonna notice<em>  
><em>He could watch her twirl for a hundred years<em>

_She'll grow up and she'll leave home but until that day_  
><em>He can laugh<em>  
><em>They can cry<em>  
><em>The future looks so beautiful and bright<em>  
><em>They can dance under the moonlight<em>  
><em>'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight<em>  
><em>And he wants to stay right here<em>  
><em>Make it last for a hundred more years<em>

_And its only time_  
><em>But it flies right by<em>  
><em>And today is sweeter than we know<em>

_And so they dance under the moonlight_  
><em>While God is smilin' down on them tonight<em>  
><em>And they want to stay right here<em>  
><em>For a hundred more years<em>


End file.
